Thou Shall Weep
by Lupiya Salmar
Summary: AU In the heavens, angels are born in twins. One Light,one Dark. In Hell, Demons are born alone. Voldemort is a demon. Harry is an angel, but he most certainly isn't the light. Dark!Harry
1. The Beginnings

Lily Potter glanced at her twin boys. So different… They were nothing alike, she could tell already, though they were just babies. Her husband, James, was holding a cherry blonde babe with healthy pink skin as he should, being only 15 months old. She had named him Zaniel.

While her husband cooed at the giggling child, Lily cradled her first born. Though born only minutes before his twin, Harry was the exact opposite of his brother. He was pale, had jet black hair and- but for his emerald eyes so like her own- he was an exact look alike of James. Rather than looking like any happy baby, power rolled off him in waves that were beyond anything she had ever felt but for the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Looks weren't the only thing her boys differed from each other with. Harry was so much quieter, he rarely smiled, cried or even snored, she noticed. He had a sense of maturity in the green eyes. Zaniel was like her husband, loud, cheerful and reckless. Just as a normal one would be.

'Why do I keep using the word normal?' Lily asked herself, wiping a stray strand of hair from her baby's face. ' I know what this must mean, it has been in my family for centuries.' She guiltily looked to the ground. ' I was simply hoping my bloodline's ability wouldn't be passed on to my children. Such a curse, yet at the same time a blessing.'

Lily Potter couldn't escape it. She was an angel and it had been passed to her twins. Just as it had been with her sister, one was dark and the other light. Needless to say, she was the Sun and Petunia the Shadows.

"Lily? Lily- Are you even listening to me?" Lily's head snapped up and she looked apologetically at James. "I'm sorry, Dear, I drifted for a moment." James gave her a concerned look but continued speaking. "Dumbledore just sent an owl, we are too go to his office for an Order meeting in a half hour. He told us to leave the kids here, we need to get ready for battle, quick."

Now alert, Lily nodded sharply and bounded up the stairs, James in tow, and headed to their children's room. The small room was decorated soft tones of red and gold, on James insistence, and a single crib sat in the middle of the space, a little more than three feet wide. Lily gently placed Harry in the crib and James did the same with Zaniel.

"Mivby?" Lily called softly after James left the room. A crack came from directly in front of her and a houself looked up at her with large yellow eyes. "What can Mivby be doing for his mistress?" He asked, high voice sounding excited and ready to serve. " Take care of them, Mivby, " Lily whispered. "If anything happens, find me and James." Mivby nodded and scuttled over to the crib, sitting down with his arms crossed.

Lily ran from the room as she heard James call for her. They would be saving lives today- hopefully. They could possibly lose their own instead.

* * *

Voldemort smirked at the sight he saw through his crimson eyes. Before him was a bloody battle- the strong will live, and the weak will die. Buildings had crumbled, dust floated in the air, making it difficult to see your opponent. He had gone past all the dueling figures but two.

Voldemort glared at the man and woman that cursed, hexed and spelled any of his minions. The Order of the Phoenix's best fighter, ex Dumbledore, of course. Voldemort growled grudgingly as several of his servants fell to the couple and he gave the water he was looking into a rough swipe, making it ripple in its well.

But again a smile graced his lips, a cruel one my it be, 'The Potters are notorious for there ability to think on their feet, but they will never be able to realize they have been duped in time. When they do, I will have been rid of the angel children and fled.'

With that, Voldemort swirled around, black cape whipping behind him, and left his private chambers and the well of water to glisten in the torch light as a blood colored liquid over whelmed.

* * *

Mivby was currently speaking soothing words to Zaniel, who was crying with no sign of stopping. "Please, hush, young masters!" Mivby squealed in panic. Zaniel didn't listen, or couldn't, instead he started screeching louder. As his brother blubbered like a whale, Harry had his tiny hands covering his ears and was glaring at his brother. The dark haired child lifted one hand and moved it horizontally through the air. Zaniels mouth, like a zipper, pulled shut. Zaniel looked as his twin with hurt watery, hazel eyes and sniffed.

§§§§§§§§§§

An hour or so later, Harry let the wandless spell he cast unravel, there was crash from down stairs. Mivby leapt from where he sat, eyes widening in terror. Running down the stairs, the houself gave a choked scream as green light hit him in the chest.

Voldemort stood at the top of the stairs now. The houself out of the way, he could kill those brats now and be free of any worry of them in the future. Black as night cloak hung around him as he strode slowly toward the twin's room. He sneered in disgust at the red and gold walls and made his way toward the crib.

He looked down at the children, his shoulder length black hair cascaded down to frame his pointed face. Pulling out an ebony wand, he fingered it lovingly, and pointed it at the black haired one. The baby looked at him and he froze. Those emerald eyes. They were so like his filthy mothers but…they held power. He could see it now, The Great Salazar Slytherin had eyes like those before they turned blood red, like his own, too.

"I shall take this child…This, Dark Angel…" Voldemort muttered, and if his servants had been there they would have thought him madder than before. "One test…we shall see through one test…" Raising his arm, Voldemort hissed "_Avarda Kedavra!_" The curse hit the baby, but it did nothing, instead, it seemed to be absorbed into him.

"Yes, you shall be my successor!" Voldemort reached into the crib, completely forgetting the other twin until it kicked his hands away from his brother, glowering at him. Voldemort snorted and waved his wand at the babe. It fell back into the crib and lay motionless, stunned. Voldemort took the Dark angel child and apparated from the Godrics Hollow.

He next appeared in London, where his Death Eaters were fighting. Voldemort had the boy in his arms under the cloak, no one would suspect a thing. He sent the Dark Mark high into the sky, the skull glowed green and the snake came slithering from its mouth hissed.

"_My faithful!_" Voldemort shouted, the fighting stopped and the Order members froze in horror at the sight of him. "_Come! We have completed our mission!"_ The Death Eaters all apparated with him, away from the ruined city and Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Something has happened," He muttered quietly, though all could here him in the silence. "He knows something we don't, we have been tricked, swindled." There was a gasp from behind him. Lily, covered in dirt, covered her mouth with her hand and tears streaked down her dirty face. "James!" She cried and latched onto her husband's arm.

"He might've…! He could know!" James looked at her a moment in confusion but then his eyes widened. He cursed and the two apparated to Godrics Hollow. Lily gave a strangled sob. The Dark Mark hung over the house, she ran inside and despite James better sense he ran after her.

The first thing Lily saw was Mivby lying at the bottom of the stairs, his face twisted in horror, and unmoving. He was dead, Lily knew, but she felt guilt press on her heart as she ran up the stairs because she realized that she didn't care so much about the elf's death.

Bursting into the Twins room, she threw herself at the crib. There was only one baby. Panicking, she reached in and felt for a pulse. Tears flooded her vision, at least she knew one of her children were alright. But where was her beloved Harry?

James entered the room a moment later, pale and feeling ill. He found his wife, in the Twins room, sobbing over the crib. "James peered inside, dreading what he would find. "E-enervate!" Lily choked out. The baby awoke with loud screams. Lily grabbed him and hugged him to her chest. "Harry isn't here!" She wailed as the pain clutched her heart and squeezed tightly.

* * *

Voldemort held the baby, who he now knew as Harry, close to his chest. His eyes glinted as he stared down into the well and he smirked triumphantly. "I win." He chuckled gleefully. He looked at Harry and began to think. He couldn't have his heir named Harry Potter. He would have to change that name, and maybe even adopt the child through blood to change the way he looked. Harry was far too alike his father, physically.

The boys father, James Potter.

A sudden protectiveness began to reveal itself in him. The boy had already grown on him, with his emerald eyes and air crackling magic. Voldemort walked to his bed and place the baby down on it. Taking a jade knife sitting on bedside table, he slit his wrist and caught the drop of blood on his finger. Lifting the baby's head, he pushed his finger into the boys mouth, forcing him to taste his blood. Next he recited a few Latin words and something in the air popped.

The child on his bed would change. He knew it, in a few years the boy would look more like him than his true parents. But what would he name him? He would use his muggle fathers surname, though he loathed it, because he would be sending the boy to Hogwarts, or maybe Durmstrang, Beauxbatons? He had absolutely no clue how much like a parent he sounded. It him then.

Harry James Potter became known as Belay Faiza Riddle October 31, 1981 just before the clock struck midnight.


	2. A Question of Uncertainty

It had been 10 years since the Potter's son was kidnapped. They had long since given up on getting him back though. The dark lord had found himself an heir and had begun training him so they had no time for fruitless activity. Said heir was even presented to the Order at the last raid and THAT was one sight they wouldn't forget in a hurry.

_Diagonalley was filled with screams and the sound of feet beating against the ground. Curses mixed into hexes causing enormous blasts, potions were tossed every which way and the shop windows burst into tiny pieces. In the center of it all, two cloaked figures stood, one most obviously a child and the other none other than Voldemort, his hand gripped on the younger._

_"Give up the child, Tom!" Albus Dumbledore shouted over the noise, "Give him back to his parents!" The old man clearly knew not the truth of who or what the boy was to his enemy._

_"Give up one of my heirs?" Voldemort or 'Tom' cackled. "Why would I rid myself of such a powerful little creature that has stayed by me for 10 years?"_

_Eyes wide, Lily Potter ran to the front lines while most the inhabitants of the Alley were stock frozen, being the fools they were. She watched as the boy took away his hood and choked. That boy was-_

_"HARRY!" She shrieked, trying to claw her way to her little boy. A monster had kidnapped her child and now she had the chance to get him back! If it were not for the iron grip her husband's friends had on her arms she would have surely ran to him and met her death. _

_"He's MY son now." Voldemort hissed with satisfaction. Her pain was evident and she shouted out her denial, begging for Harry to come to her, come away from the nasty wizard who stole him from her. But Harry would not leave the Dark Lords side, Voldemort had been his father since taken from her. If she had wanted him back so much, why didn't she just come after him, he had after all been right under nose._

_She could have come for him when he had been wandering the alley at the age of 4 against his new father's orders, of course. She had passed by him four times at least. _

_"My dear boy," Voldemort said, turning to his child. "Why don't you take the honors of the first blow, it is, after all your 11th birthday, isn't it?" Harry nodded and a small smile formed on his face, cold eyes still as piercing as when he was a baby. _

_"Reducto." His voice was monotone but for the tiny hint of a sneer. People screamed as Flourish and Blotts collapsed down on a few of the spectators. _

Lily Potter herself sat in an office attached to her Charms Classroom. She had been working at Hogwarts as a teacher ever since Flitwick had been hit in the head with a _Monster book of Monster_ by a first year. The poor girl had been terrified as it proceeded to attack Filius's head. Emily Hars was now in her 4th year but she was dreadfully nervous of Charms class these days.

Back to the red haired woman sitting at her desk, Lily was wringing her hands on the surface, pale and shaking. This year her children would be coming to Hogwarts- or would that creature even send her little Harry to school? She would have to wait and find out. They had never gotten a response owl, not that they really expected one, but all the same…

Standing up from where she had gotten distracted while finishing up her class plans, Lily grabbed her cloak prepared to leave for the Hogwarts gates. She did, after all, have a husband and son who would likely be hungry for their dinners.

Belay was nervous. He hadn't been nervous before in a long time. He was currently pacing his chambers furiously as a large serpent flicked her forked tongue at him several times, hissing softly. _My young master, what is it that ails you so? _Belay stopped and turned to shoot a sharp glance at the slithery animal. In a lower pitch he replied, hissing like the snake. (_I am unsure what to do Nagini. Father wants me to go to Hogwarts. I know he only wishes to mess with the meddling old man but I've never left my father. Just the thought makes me tremble and he would be disgusted if he heard so.) _The young man resumed his pacing.

_(Your father does care for you, no matter what it may seem. He will not be angered by your fears. He has not prepared you for such a thing. But he has taught you this. The facts of life. He taught you them well so that your schooling with others your age might be easier.)_ Nagini raised her head a little higher, looking proudly at her young master whom she had called her own, after her master of course.

The boy before her, Belay Faiza Riddle, was exactly what he looked. A black angel disgraced by God but for some odd reason trying to fight his way back into his arms. It was strange that the boy, whose father was a dark lord and was planning all sorts of deaths, was so shy and skittish if he let the mask fall. The mask. The mask was Belay's defense system, composed of a cold glare and set lips.

His features were dark but handsome, as the blood adopted son of Tom Marvalo Riddle II should. Soft, silky ebony hair that tickled the start of his vertebra waved deeply into curled ends. His pale face helped to bring out lovely blood red eyes and his jaw was sharp, just like Tom's,

Belay kept his wings tucked away in the folds of his back as no to gain unwanted attention from the barracks. He made weekly trips there with his father to check on the Death Eaters training and often to work on his own. When he hid them, his wings left two feathers tattooed on his skin, black as the shadows themselves.

_(But I don't _want_ to meet other kids my age! They are boring, loud, slobs! I bet they know nothing that I do!)_ Belay was whining, he knew it was unbecoming to a young dark lord but he had never met another person close to his age, heck, he hadn't _seen_ one until his birthday! His birthday, that had been an awkward occasion.

_ " Belay, my child. It's time to show your existence to the world outside of the Darkness." Voldemort was kneeling in front of his adopted son, Belay Faiza Riddle. Today was Belay's 11th birthday and this was his present. He was going to scare the living daylight out of his former…_Parents…_and he would enjoy it. _

"_I am ready for it. I've waited a long time, father. But must we go through with the _whole_ plan?" Belay was frightened but refused let his father see it, he kept the small tremble that wished to jolt his small body in check and covered the panic that should run through his eyes clouded._

_"You will like Hogwarts, Belay. I myself miss it dearly. I want you to see its majestic grounds and enchanted rooms yourself." Voldemort's voice was soothing, he had changed from the cold-hearted monster that most thought him. Belay had brought the best out of him- at least whatever good there was in him. His heart had melted when he had picked up the baby that had looked so similar to him after the blood adoption, when he had looked into those crimson eyes._

_"W-what if I'm not in Slytherin?" The question tumbled from Belay's mouth before he could stop them. His father blinked a moment and smiled. It was a nice smile, warm and caring. Of course, he would never smile like that at anyone else or even with one of his inner circle present._

_"I care not what house you're sorted in. But- try not to get in Hufflepuff, won't you?" Belay gave his father a smirk and a swift hug. Sitting back down into the chair he had been sitting in previously he gave a start when he heard the door to his left slam against the wall and the stomping of the death eaters entering for a meeting with their lord._

_Belay stood, fully intending to leave but Voldemort gripped him on the shoulder telling him to stay. Confused Belay sat down in his seat by his father and waited quietly. The ranks called the room the meeting was taking place in the War Room but the inner circle had formally named it the Converse Room. _

_It was decorated with fine, black walls and a long mahogany table with 12 chairs and two thrones. The only window in the room was decked with dark green curtains, currently fastened closed with a silver rope. The floor was as black as the walls and made of marble that shone brightly as the light of a lantern bounced off it. Said lantern was placed in the center of the table, looking strangely foreboding the way it caused shadows to morph into the hearts inner most demons._

_The death eaters took their seats and waited quietly for their Lord to start the meeting, most with their hood up and head down. In fact, the only one not doing so was a man who looked to be in his early thirties with platinum blonde hair reaching his mid back. Lucius Malfoy was his name. An arrogant prat with no beginnings of a respectful attitude towards Belay in near sight, he was currently looking at Voldemort with a prideful smirk as though he thought himself above the others in the room but his Lord. Belay had no doubt that that was exactly what the case was. He heard the man had a son, god he hoped he wasn't anything like his father._

_"Welcome, my inner circle." Voldemort stood with his arms behind his back not unlike an inspector searching for the least visible flaw in his case. There was none. "For those of you who don't know him, as only those who have been directly associated with his training do, this is my heir. Belay Faiza Riddle. You shall also take orders from him now." Belay was just as surprised as the rest in the room. He was not told of this._

_"It is today that we will attack Diagon Alley, as planned for months. Dumbledore, the fool he is, will be there intending to fight us. I shall announce Belay as Harry Potter and that I have two heirs." It was all getting more confusing by the second. "Worry not, my servants, you shall understand." Voldemort gave a cold chuckle that made Belay shiver as his spine tingled. _

His father had been right. He did understand what was going on when it was time. He was charmed to look like he would have if he had not been blood adopted and he had been introduced as Harry James Potter. After that, Belay's father explained that when he had said _one of my heirs_ it was a trick. A trick that the wizarding world fell for. There wasn't a second heir, Belay was the only one even if he had two names, but his father just couldn't help but play it for all it was worth. Now, he would go to Hogwarts as Belay Faiza Riddle and mess with the Old Coot.

However, Belay had a strong feeling that there was another reason for his father's actions though he couldn't place what those reasons were. Not yet.


	3. Nice Dogs

"Do not disappoint me, Lucius," Voldemort hissed malevolently. The silver haired man affirmed with a quick, "Yes my Lord." Belay waited anxiously beside his father, insides squirming yet forcing his expression cold. When 'Lucius' approached him he took gripped the handle of his trunk and a wicker basket that held his soundly sleeping cobra. He was a gift from his father though he knew that it was more of a way to send messages than anything else. Belay had received him in the very same basket and told his name was Peru.

"I shall see you again over the winter and Easter breaks, Belay," his father said to him. "Mr. Malfoy here will pick you up from the train station with his son." Belay nodded sharply and allowed Lucius to put his hand on his shoulder so they could apparate to Malfoy Manor. He heard per hiss angrily as the squeezing sensation began and hissed back a comforting word.

They reappeared in a luxurious hall, the floor hidden by a long, deep green rug with the Malfoy coat of arms in the very center. Black stone made up the walls and elegant candelabras lit the place up. He would spend the day in the company of the Malfoys and proceed with them to Platform 9 ¾ tomorrow. It was his father's decision to try and expose him to children his own age so he wouldn't be ostracized at the school.

"Father, you're back!" An excitable boy came rushing up to them, looking eerily like his father but for the cropped hair and rounder nose. "Draco," Lucius began, "this is Belay Riddle. He will be coming with us to the station tomorrow." He smirked lightly, "Play nice; his father is a family friend." Draco nodded and reached his hand out to Belay who looked at it warily. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he drawled, doing his best to come off as imperious. Belay slowly took it and shook his hand once. "I am Belay Riddle," He replied simply, not quite comfortable with this arrogant boy.

Before he could pull his hand away he was dragged up a flight of stairs, his trunk and Peru left in the front hall with a still smirking Lucius. "Come on!" Draco called amusedly, "Let's play a round of chess! I haven't a single person to play with all summer." Belay considered informing him that they were too old to 'play' but kept his mouth shut; he wouldn't say no to a good game of chess.

They entered what seemed to be a library and sat down at a marble table beside a tall window that overlooked the gardens. It was beautiful, not at all like the decaying grounds that surrounded Riddle Manor. Short hedges formed what looked like a play maze and several species of flora were spread across the lawn.

"I'll take white!" Draco interrupted his viewing the estate and set him to the task at hand. How ironic that the boy would assign him the black pieces. Under his skin he felt his wings twitch at his own amusement. He took Draco's king and queen in minutes, knocking them down on the silver and black chessboard. His rook saluted him and jeered at the white pieces along with the remaining black pawns.

"You're good," Draco grumbled, "I haven't been beaten before—except for mother." He promptly cleared the board and decided Belay needed a tour of the manor. He led him through the second and third floor before they migrated downstairs and around to the kitchens. "the way to the dungeons is just over there," he pointed to the shadowy corner a little ways away from a large portrait of the current Malfoy family. Belay's eye was drawn to the faces of the family members, all standing and with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoys's hands on each of Draco's shoulders. Mrs. Malfoy was very pretty, almost like a veela. He didn't tell Draco that though, he would probably rant about blood purity.

It was nearing time for lunch and they entered the first dining hall where Draco's parents were already seated at the rectangular table. The walls were painted a dark and luscious fuchsia with a another portrait, this one Belay assumed was the family founder, hung in a silver frame on the far wall. The mahogany table was decked with a blue tinted table cloth and hydrangeas sat beside tall pearl candles.

The flickering flames cast dancing shadows on the walls, causing all occupants to feel warm and comfortable. There were two large windows on either side of the portrait but they were covered with velvet curtain, blocking out any sunlight that may attempt to brighten the room.

"Belay," Lucius greeted. "It would be my pleasure to introduce my lovely wife, Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa rose from her seat and shook his hand, her own nearly as pale as Belay's and certainly softer. Her face was that of a goddess, and her long silvery hair curled around her chin and neck, framing a delicate face with pale blue eyes. She was ethereal, no denying it, and Belay felt somewhat awkward in her magnificent presence. Lucius could not acquire half the attention and immediate respect his wife could. He actively sought people to respect him or—if they did not—forced them to. Meanwhile, Narcissa sooner let the people come to her, choosing instead to allow them to figure out on their own that she was powerful and strong-minded--at least, that was what his father told him.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Malfoy," Belay said, removing his hand and giving her a small smile. "I have yet been out to the garden and I can already see its beauty. She returned his smile, pink lips pulling slightly at the corners. "I have heard of much of you, dear child." Her voice was strong and smooth, like a high note on a violin. "Let us dine and become more acquainted this evening." He nodded and took a seat beside Draco on the opposite side of the table.

They ate their steaks in a comfortable silence, everyone preferring to eat their food rather than attempt conversation. After their plates were cleared, Belay was offered a small glass of white wine, which he accepted, and Draco received a small glass as well. Lucius raised his drink and presented a toast. "To Draco and Belay's first year of attending Hogwarts." They repeated the toast and drank to it. The wine bubbled down Belay's throat and left a bitter after taste in his mouth as he set his glass down and excused himself.

Draco led him to his room and explained, "Mother would like to serve dinner in the garden since you haven't seen it yet." He sat on Belay's bed and continued, "she doesn't usually care. You should feel quite honored." And Belay did.

He asked Draco about Hogwarts, the boy would know more about it currently than his father would as Lucius had attended much more recently than Tom Riddle. The school's houses were still the same and Draco quite smugly informed him that he would be a Slytherin. "It's in the family."

Belay's worry remained internal and he displayed the same distaste for Gryffindor recklessness and scorn for Hufflepuff naivete. Yet, Belay somewhat admired Gryffindor's bravery and Hufflepuff's hard working spirits. He felt that the house rivalries had caused their occupants to feel it their responsibility to be exactly as they were told they were supposed to be. It was a flawed system. He told Draco that and was relieved when the blonde agreed with him.

"Father said that on his yearly inspections of the school—he's a govenor on the school board," he informed Belay. "He catches fights going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor all the time." Scowling now, he continued, "Those bloody Gryffindorks don't give a damn that most of us are just normal students. They just automatically assume we're all evil. Just last year, a second year girl and a first year boy were found beaten in a broom closet. The girl was asked to put her memories in a pensieve for the court case and four Gryffindors and two Hufflepuffs were expelled. Three were sent to Azkaban for life for intentional murder; they were in their seventh year so they didn't apply for the protection that the minors got."

Belay looked at him in horror. _Murder? _House rivalries were as violent as to commit _murder? _"The boy's family sued the rest though," Draco said smugly. "Their families weren't so happy with them, nor was the rest of the Ministry; even Fudge isn't stupid enough to just let the death of a kid go unpunished."

Belay clenched his teeth, how could Draco think of a child's life equivalent to money? That making the families of the offenders pay up would be a suitable enough punishment. 'If my eleven year old son was murdered like that,' he thought, 'I'd kill his murderers.'

* * *

That night Belay and Draco headed out to the gardens. They passed through the gothic gate and down a pebbled path to the hedge maze. "I got lost in here once," Draco said as they passed a large unfamiliar plant. "I was only six so I couldn't see over the hedges and it started to rain. My parents eventually found me hiding under a couple of Dragon lilies trying to keep from getting wet. "he laughed cheerfully, "instead I got my robes all covered in dirt and leaves." Belay smiled sociably and examined the gardens with an inquisitive eye. "That's a bark snap, right?" He gestured toward a thin crooked tree that's flowers resembled cherry blossoms. As he asked, the branches bent to different positions with a sharp snapping that—oddly enough—reminded him a of breaking bones.

"Yeah," Draco replied, beaming at the tree, undoubtedly pleased at having remembered it. "It's an old one, the very first Mother and Father planted after getting married." They finally reached the very center of the maze and a somewhat large, circular, glass table stood in the center of an open space, white candles on the table casting their shadows on the patio.

This time Belay was seated beside Narcissa and Draco on a comfortable garden chair. Idle conversation permeated between the family and himself though he certainty felt a bit left out. He observed the tender looks that both parents gave Draco and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. His father loved him, Belay knew that, but it seemed different. Voldemort was demanding and possessive of what he believed to belong to him; 'things' like his own son.

He cast his eyes down to his soup as Narcissa turned to him, the corners of her mouth tugging upward as she inquired about life with the Dark Lord. Belay politely informed her that he was not allowed to elaborate his relationship with his father but that it was a very pleasing one indeed.

"What of your hobbies then?" She dug in. "Surely you must have something to do whilst taking your breaks from tutoring."

"I do enjoy reading," He said after a moments consideration. "A good book—novel or educational—has always soothed my nerves."

"Well then," Narcissa declared brightly. "I suppose I should allow you access to our library then."

"No, ma'am," Belay reassured her. "I will be leaving tomorrow anyway, there's really no need—and Draaco here has been an excellent Host." Draco flushed under the praise. Narcissa waved her hand dismissively. "Well that's very good of you Draco, dear. However, your father would like you to come with us for a few days during the holidays and next summer. He's a very busy man--is he not, Lucius?"

"Yes, Narcissa, very much so. It is an honor to us to have you here, Belay."

As 'wonderful' as that sounded, Belay felt his heart ache a little. His father would be pushing him off on to yet another babysitter. He had been left with them more times that he could count and they had rarely been the same one until Severus Snape. The man was brilliant, and Belay respected him too much to ever disobey him; therefore the perfect candidate to baby-sit him.

It wouldn't look that good, he supposed, if a teacher were to be babysitting their students over the breaks; it might lead people to believe him a briber. He was now stuck with a family he hardly knew as his watchdogs. He wondered if they would turn rabid on him and nip at his heels if their master commanded them to do so.

Belay gave them a wide, false smile, "I, too, am honored to be here, Mister Malfoy."

Dinner concluded and Draco took him to his room, where he found his trunk and Peru's basket sitting by his Queen size bed. Inside the basket, Peru was hissing angrily and attempting to bust his way through the latched lid of the basket, causing it to shake violently. "What's in there?" Draco immediately inquired; curiosity peaked.

"My cobra," He replied.

_(I apologize, Peru. I was unable to get away from our hosts to release you.)_ The snake hissed back at him angrily. _(I'm hungry, Master, please let me out! I haven't eaten in much too many suns and moons!)_

Belay unlatched the lid and allowed the cobra to slide onto his arm then, turning to a pale and gaping Draco, he asked, "Could the house elves bring a mouse or two for Peru? She hasn't eaten in a while." The blonde boy stuttered a 'yeah' and called a house elf, telling it what they needed before it poofed away again.

"You're a parslemouth!" He blurted a moment later. "How's that possible? Only the Dark Lord could possibly speak to snakes!"

"It's a blood trait, " Belay muttered and changed the subject. "Would you like to pet him? Peru is rather gently; he only bites if your hand gets in the way of his meal." He held his arm out toward him, saying "well, come on now. Just pat him on the head softly."

Draco reached over slowly and gently stroked the snake's head, making Peru hiss in pleasure and wave his forked tongue gleefully. _(Good human)_ he cooed _(Very good human)._

Belay his a chuckle with a cough, earning an odd look from Draco. "He's really amazing," Draco said, still in awe. "Peru, I mean; he's got gorgeous coloring and his eyes are right fearful."

"Fearful?" Belay rose an elegant brow.

"Well, think about it, all gold and with that pupil of his he looks like a right killer!" This earned an unhidden laugh from the brunette, one that rang like musical notes in the warm bedroom. It made Draco flush with embarrassment and he quickly bid Belay—and Peru—goodnight before speeding to his own room.

It had been a wise choice as the house elf returned with a dead mouse on a towel. Peru slid off Belay's arm with grace but impatience and quickly set about forcing the fat rodent into his mouth. Belay scrunched his nose and placed the basket a few feet from his bed and changed into his pajamas while doing his best to ignore the frequent cracks and delighted hisses of _(So good! Delicious blood and mouse!)_

Climbing under the sheets, he turned off the lamp on the night table and fell into a nerve wracking sleep with dreams of white poodles chasing him through some muggle streets as a tall, shadowy man lurked behind them, watching and laughing.


	4. Black and Blue with a Dash of Blood

"Hurry, all of you! We can't afford to be late!" Belay watched in amusement through a compartment window as plump, red-haired woman ushered her brood onto the train, except for a small girl that stood by her mother's side with a forlorn expression. All 4 boys boarded the train except for the pair of twins who bent low to whisper in their younger sister's ear. They were swatted at by their mother but merely laughed and climbed onto the Hogwarts Express.

Beside him, Draco waved to his parents who returned the gesture with cool smiles and Lucius inclined his head. The blonde boy smirked an sat down smugly and looked to the compartment eagerly. "I know some friends who are going to be joining us." He explained to an uninterested Belay. "They're most likely to end up in Slytherin as well." A few moments later the door slid open to reveal a thin Italian boy with chin length black hair and blue eyes. He stepped into the compartment and greeted Draco enthusiastically.

Belay could not help but why he himself could not be so excited as they were; this was a life changing experience and all did was wait plainly for it to come without any true impatience or joy. What was wrong with him?

"Belay," Draco said having stood up to meet his friend. "This is Blaise Zabini; a friend of mine since pre-school." Belay rose to his feet and shook the other boy's hand once. "Belay Riddle," He quietly stated, looking Blaise in the eye. Blaise nodded and both he and Draco sat across from him. The engine roared to life and he watched as the stragglers rushed to board the train, bidding their parents good bye and racing to get on. The whistle blew and the waving began all over again, teary mothers and fathers, siblings, even grandparents. A round faced boy struggled with his trunk and his mother rolled her eyes before swishing her wand and sending it onto the train.

The boy turned with a smile and Belay heard him rush down the aisle outside the compartment. The Hogwarts Express jolted forward, displacing a strand of Belay's hair. He quickly raised his hand to remove it from his face and a low hiss sounded from his arm. Blaise's head shot up and he looked directly at him.

Smirking, Belay hissed back. _(I'm sorry, Peru. Did I disturb you?)_ The snake only grumbled a few incoherent words and poked his head out of Belays sleeve. _(No, Master. I merely smell a new scent.)_

He stuck his forked tongue out in Blaise's direction and both boy and snake stared at one another a moment. Blaise was pale and his expression that of awe as he listened to the smooth hisses from master and pet. Blue eyes met red and widened even more. Admiration and respect sparked in them.

Belay turned away and looked out the window at the passing farms. Cows and sheep grazed with one another, looking up only at the sound of the blowing whistle. It seemed peaceful out there, and he tried to imagine himself out side rather than on his way to a year of annoying children and loud dorm mates. Peru shifted again, this time curling around his arm more tightly, wishing to soak up all the warmth there was.

Realizing that the window was open, he stood and closed it, the whipping wind scraping against the side of the train seemed to disappear and the cool air was quickly warming back up inside the compartment. Heavy footfalls outsides were the only warning that Belay had before two giant figures entered. They weren't wearing a house badge meaning they could only be first years.

'Dear Merlin,' Belay thought weakly. 'What did their parents _feed_ them?'

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Draco introduced swiftly. "This is Belay, his family and mine are on good terms." Both grunts looked at him gaped obviously at him. "Why's your hair so long?" One—Crabbe, he believed—asked. " Great subtlety," Belay muttered under his breath and Blaise smiled. How the boy heard him, he had no clue. "It's long because I like it that way. Do you have a problem with that?" He glowered at the two of them, doing his best to keep his eyes focused on their great flushed faces. The shook their heads quickly and squashed themselves into the seats.

For an hour or so Belay listened to them all talk about their summers. Blaise had visited France to see his cousins and then returned to Italy to spend some time on his family's beach. Crabbe and his younger sister had spent most of the summer with the Goyles, who hosted an extravagant summer ball—which everyone sans Belay had attended. Then Draco told them about how he had spent the first half of his summer in Russia, touring Wizarding Moscow.

Feeling, completely left out—though not at all surprised—Belay excused himself to the rest rooms. Travelling down the aisle he came across a rather lazy looking frog, sprawled in a patch of sun on the carpeting. His brow raised as he fought to keep a chuckle from leaving his lips.

He scooped up the frog in his left hand, away from Peru's already salivating jaws, and looked for some sort of identification. There was no reason for it to be on the train aside from being a pet, meaning someone was missing it. In his mind, he knew he would regret it, but he would have wanted Peru returned to him if the snake ever managed to get lost. The frog squirmed, not liking the hissing coming from Belay's other arm whatsoever.

He stroked it's belly, calming it and the frog stopped struggling completely, only to lay in his hand limply as if put to sleep. He continued the massage as he went to the nearest compartment, he knocked lightly and pulled it open.

Immediately he was set on by a horde of giggling girls, all wearing Gryffindor and Hufflepuff badges on their robes. They dragged him in and all looked expectantly at him, eyelashes fluttering. Belay cleared his throat awkwardly. "Err, would any of you happen to be missing a pet toad?" He raised the frog up a little. The reaction was quite hilarious and he doubted he'd see another quite like it.

Some screamed and jumped back in horror, eyes bulging not unlike the frog's and ushered him out, still flapping their hands in disgust and panic. One girl squawked as it let out a low ribbet, sending all the other's into another round of shrieks. The compartment door opened then and a tall, studious red head looked at them all irately, asking, "What is going on here?" The girls pointed at the frog in Belay's hand and the red head pulled him out of the compartment, shutting the door loudly. The shrieking turned to giggles and more squawks, leading Belay to believe he had actual walked in on a bunch of old crows rather than girls.

"What on earth do you think you were doing?" The red head demanded, face flushed as stuck his chest out. He fiddled with a gold badge on his robes with an elegant 'P' stamped on it before pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "I should have you reported for disturbing the peace.

Belay's amusement disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I did no such thing," He stated clearly and with such authority that the red head seemed to jump; this firstie was both brave and stupid or completely arrogant. "Then explain to me," he drawled. "How it is you came to be in the midst of several older girls, holding out a toad as they shrieked madly?"

"Well," Belay started, grinding his teeth. " I found this frog in the aisle and decided to find its owner. The fact that they were afraid of a harmless amphibian is their own issue and that they all decided it necessary to blow their lungs out was their own choice. I was merely inquiring as to whether the frog belonged to any of them."

The red head gave him a scrutinizing glare. "Very well," He finally replied. "I won't write you up this time, but I suggest getting one of the older students to remove that glamour you have over your eyes-"

"Glamour!" Belay snarled, all composure gone. How dare this prat assume he was so childish as to place a glamour over himself! His eyes were a much respected trait that had been passed down through the Slytherin line for generations! "I most certainly am not wearing a glamour, and it is quite rude of you to simply assume!" The red head snorted, obviously not believing him. He turned and left Belay in the aisle.

Peru hissed at him under his sleeve _(What is wrong master, has something happened? You smell infuriated.)_

Belay hissed a negative and stormed off to the next compartment, suddenly feeling that his kindness was not at all worth it and simply wishing to be rid of the damn frog. Not bothering to knock this time, he siply wrenched the door open and was greeted by four first years.

This first was another red head, looking a bit shabbier than the one before but still had the same nose and shape of the eyes. He held a pale yellow rat in his arms that was munching on a few Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans while it tail twitched and froze. It seemed to sniff the air a bit before lumbering into the boys robes. Belay fought a smirk.

The girl next to him had bushy brown hair that laid past her shoulders, She looked up at him with intelligent hazel eyes and she was fingering a long yew wand excitedly. On the other side of the compartment was the round face boy he had seen on the platform, cheeks flushed cheerfully and bright eyes wandering from his own red ones to the floor shyly.

The boy next him made Belay freeze inside. Zaniel Potter. There was no mistaking the cherry blonde hair that shot up and out in every direction like his father's, or his mother's nose and lips. Here was his other half. Ignoring the pull of his wings under his skin, He asked in a slightly colder voice than necessary, "Would anyone in this compartment happen to be missing a frog?"

The pink faced boy started and looked around frantically. 'Oh, no' Belay thought pitifully. 'If this one's afraid of frogs too than I'm going to-'

"Trevor's gone!" The boy cried in panic, searching frantically through his robes. "He must have gotten lost at the station!" Turning to Belay with watery eyes he pleaded, "Have you seen him?"

Pulling the frog into view, Neville gasped and looked at it in horror. "You killed it!" the red haired boy yelped, and looked at him angrily. "What's wrong with you! Have you got some sort of problem with frogs? Maybe I should squeeze you to death!"

Patience running out, Belay hissed at him. "It's not dead, you _moron._" He tapped the frog lightly on the head and it jerked awake and struggled to be free again. The red headed boy flushed and sunk back into the seat, mumbling about it not being his fault for something. The other boy smiled joyfully and thanked him profusely, taking 'Trevor' into his own hands and struggling to keep the frog still. Zaniel then stood and introduced himself.

"Zaniel Potter," He said easily and stuck his hand out. Unsure of whether Zaniel would be able to sense him through touch, Belay nodded curtly. "Belay Riddle."

The red head choked a bit on his own laughter but immediately froze when Belay settled his red eyes on him sharply.

The bushy haired girl intervened swiftly. "Isn't Belay African for Superior?" She asked. Belay nodded and the red head rolled his eyes. "Oh great," he mumbled. "Bet he's going to be a right prat."

"So sorry," Belay said stonily to him. "that my father chose to name me something different. I _deeply_ apologize." The sarcasm hung tensely in the air and Zaniel shot his friend a warning glance. Belay moved to leave the compartment and the round faced boy stopped him.

"Thank you!" he called. "I'm Neville Longbottom!" Belay inclined his head slightly and made to continue. "You could stay with us, if you like," Neville continued, a little less confident.

"I have to get back to my friends," Belay replied. Eyeing the red head once more with distaste, he was half way out the door when he hesitated. "To make the frog sleep just run a finger over it's belly and to wake it up tap it's head."

He closed the door to the compartment and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He smirked graced his lips as he rubbed the soap in his hands. If all of the students in his year were as simple minded as that red head and innocent as Neville Longbottom with his quivering blue eyes, than maybe it wouldn't be so bad hanging around with a bunch of brats his own age. Still smirking, he ran a hand through his hair, allowing the water droplets to soak into the obsidian strands and glide down to the curls nearer to his neck. One of the stalls behind him opened and in the mirror a buff looking Slytherin boy stalked out of the toilet.

Belay dropped his smirk quickly but it was too late to reverse the damage. The Slytherin had frozen after the first glance at Belay's reflection, after seeing that confident—and no doubt appealing—smirk. The black has clouded over with immediate lust and the boy seemed to unfreeze before sauntering up behind Belay. He cursed his luck.

"Aren't you just-" The Slytherin eyes him up sensual, making Belay shudder as a hand then stroked his back. "Delicious." He leaned over him easily and put his mouth beside Belay's ear and huskily asked, 'Would you like to find a compartment with me?" His hand slowly wrapped around Belay's front and settled near the clasp of his robes.

Instantly, Belay elbowed the Slytherin in the gut and ran out of the bathroom, knowing he would not be followed. Leaning against the door to Draco's compartment, he sighed wearily. He had slipped up, he should have paid attention to whether someone was in the stalls, and he would've seen that Slytherin's feet had he taken the time to look. He had nearly screwed himself over with that smirk.

Being a Dark angel entitled him to more than just a silky set of wings and a pretty face; Dark angels—or incubi—were born seducers. The simplest of gestures could be taken as sexually arousing for any human. Being only a third incubi—as his blood had mixed with his biological parents as well as his father's demon blood—he did not prey off humans, therefore didn't need to seduce them and in turn devour them. This incident had reminded him of exactly why he couldn't be like these children, these excitable, ecstatic children that were entranced with the very notion of finally attending a Wizarding school.

Every action Belay took, every emotion he showed and every thing he said was scrutinized and thought over before acted on, knowing that if made the slightest mistake he could find himself flat on his back being ravaged mercilessly. It didn't even matter if they were male or female, giving him no chance at friend ship here.

Only his father could withstand his allure, demonic blood making him immune. Only is his father and _him_; Zaniel Potter.

He pushed his left hand through his hair again, surprised that Peru hadn't hissed anything at him about the sudden movement he'd made. Shrugging it off, he composed himself and entered the compartment. Everyone had calmed done in his absence and Draco looked at him in surprise. "What took you so long?" He asked.

Belay shrugged. "Long line."

The blonde nodded, accepting the answer and returned to his conversation with Blaise. Moving to take his previous seat by the window, he found it now taken by a blonde haired girl who was looking out. She turned to him with icy blue eyes and stood. Hand sticking out towards him, she said coolly, "I'm Daphne Greengrass." She stared into his blood-like eyes and he saw an excite shiver run through her spine and the ice seemed to melt a little.

Taking the offered hand into his own he replied, "Belay Riddle." He quickly pulled his eyes from her own. Daphne sat back down and scooted over enough to allow him a seat beside her, once he was seated she immediately began to converse with him. He listened politely but was somewhat surprised when she expected him to contribute just as much as she did.

She asked what his favorite color was; he replied black. He asked her what she liked to do in her spare time; she enjoyed ballroom dancing and the practicing her viola. That caught his attention. Belay's father hadn't wanted him to engage in anything too time consuming as he expected Belay to be studying and learning more about the world rather than taking up an instrument that, in the long run, would really never serve any purpose or aid him in anyway. Belay had accepted this—father knew best, after all—but he never did get over his desire to learn after attending a social gathering with the man. He had been very young, but the music had drawn him in, perhaps more so than the others in attendance as he had rarely heard any before. Music was an unnecessary form of entertainment to the Dark Lord Voldemort. The only purpose it could possibly hold for him would be to fill in awkward silences and draw his followers together under the guise of eager patrons to the business.

Daphne was surprised by his interest but indulged him, promising to show him a little of the basics in playing. The rest of trip was almost, dare he think it, pleasant for Belay. A lady stopped by with a trolley of snacks and candies as night began to fall and he bought something to ensure he would not be left out in at lease one act that night.

Crabbe and Goyle had purchased mounds of food; from cauldron cakes to acid pops and jelly slugs. They ate ravenously while Daphne daintily pinched bits off of her pumpkin muffin. Draco and Blaise were sharing a decent sized pile of Bertie Botts and pigmy bites. Belay idly sucked on his blood pop.

"How can you stand those things?" Draco asked, nose scrunched in distaste. The others soon realized what he was sucking on and all watched as he licked it. Their eyes seemed to glaze a bit but Belay knew they weren't old enough to really be affected; he had until puberty settled in to worry about that.

"I enjoy them," he drawled easily. The metallic taste of blood soothed him. A good blood pop had always relaxed both his demon and dark angel instincts. Demons—in general—lived off of blood and were quite fond of eatring humans as well so that explained itself, however, the dark angel bit of him was also quite fond of it, purring at the taste and smell of it's main food source's 'elixir of life'.

Draco, still frowning, chose to forget the entire incident. Belay, however, would not. He found himself quite pleased that he had bought so many blood pops; he may need their calming influence later.

A half of an hour later, Daphne had fallen asleep against his shoulder, leaving him feeling very uncomfortable as the other boys teased him. "Got a girlfriend already, Riddle?" Belay forced the flush that threatened to rise in his face away and responded quite calmly that this was an isolated incident; they all burst into childish giggles.

The train began to slow, the wheels screeching loudly until the train jerked to a stop. Nudging Daphne awake, Belay stood pet Peru through his sleeve, successfully waking the snake from his sleep. He promised his companion dinner soon and any complaints about to be made were immediately silenced.

They climbed out of the car and into the crowd, Belay pointedly avoiding Zaniel's searching eyes. He idly wondered if his twin had ever been told about his heritage.

"First Years!" A booming voices sounded over the students heads, "First years over here!" A giant of a man—or perhaps just a giant—hovered over by an enormous lake. Fighting his way over, Daphne following him, he waited by the man. Belay didn't know where most of the other students had gone but as the horde of people thinned, he realized just how few students would be in his year. Only fifty boys and girls; in his father's time there had been at least a hundred new arrivals every September.

"A'right nah," the giant said with a heavy accent. "'Tis four to a boat, an don't lean over ta sides either."

Belay ended up sharing with Daphne, the bushy haired girl and a gangly boy. Belay was more worried about the boy than the girl, he could be one of those early pubescent ones…

"Hello Belay," The girl said, smiling at him through large front teeth. "I never got the chance to introduce myself; I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure make your acquaintance." Daphne sniffed at her and face forward in the boat. Belay reached backwards and shook her hand. The boy didn't pay them a bit of attention, instead he was leaning rather dangerously over the edge to talk to a friend of his in another boat.

'Another to look out for,' Belay thought, eyeing the acne ridden face of the boy. 'He probably turned eleven around November, just missing last year's batch.'

Belay made a conscious decision to lean a bit in the opposite direction in order to keep the boat from tilting. Unfortunately, that made him lean into Daphne, who blushed a little and fluttered her eyes. Up ahead, the giant called, "Yull be getting' yer first glimpse of ta school jus' round thisere bend!"

Belay looked up and the boy jolted away from the edge of the boat, sending it rocking madly. Hermione shrieked, being sent sideways over the boat's rim and almost fell headfirst into the water when Belay over to grasp her hand. With a rough tug, she was safely inside the boat—though it continued to rock. She sent him grateful glance and glared at the boy next to her who was apologizing rapidly. She huffed, face bright red with embarrassment. The tips of her bushy mane were dripping onto her robes.

Turning to face forward, Belay almost gasped, along with everyone else as Hogwarts came into view. An enormous castle, discernable only by it's outline cast by the still darkening sky and the thousands upon thousands of lit windows. The four largest—that they could seen anyway—were beacons of light to the many first years. It seemed to act as a calming agent for those that were terrified stiff by the upcoming sorting.

The enchanted boats slowly cam ashore on the lake's coast and they were drawn up a flight of stone steps to an alcove. Just as the first few children reached the top of the steps, a graying woman opened the door and ushered them inside.

The Hall was bedecked with brightly flickering candles on stone walls and if one looked closely into the marble floor, they could see their own reflection staring right back. There was a long walk, passing many other halls and several dozen doors as well as portraits, before they reached an enormous set of wooden doors.

"Welcome," the witch said, turning to them. "I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Head of Gryffindor house and I will be your transfiguration teacher for the next few years." She paused a moment, making sure she had their attention. "In just a few minutes, you will be allowed through these doors and be sorted into one of the school's houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Nearby, Belay saw Draco and some others smirk at one another.

The witch left them then, saying she would return for them in just bit. To Belay's great displeasure, Zaniel lost no time in rushing up to him. "Hey," he said. Belay forced back the urge to roll his eyes. "Hey," he shot back, almost mockingly. The red head popped up beside Zaniel and began to ramble nervously.

"My brother's told me that we'd have to face a troll or something horrible like that. What if it's something real dangerous? But then again, it was Fred and George and they always love to pull my leg-but who knows maybe they're right-"

"Well if it isn't a Weasel!" Draco had managed to sneak up on them and was smirking gleefully. "I'd recognize that Weasley hair and shoddy clothes anywhere!" The Weasley boy turned a shade of purple and turned on Draco angrily, all his jitters gone. Zaniel glared at him. "Watch your mouth! Who do you think you are anyway?"

Draco's smirk widened as he shot back, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are _you_?" Zaniel seemed to bristle at Draco's haughty behavior. "I'm Zaniel Potter." Draco sneered. "Of course, should have known by your hair. Every heard of a brush, Potter?" This incensed Zaniel which, in turn, delighted Draco even more.

Belay did roll his eyes this time. It seemed Draco had found a new form of entertainment; Prod the Potter. Before Zaniel could get too riled up. Professor McGonagall returned. She eyed the two suspiciously and sniffed. First impressions were everything, and it seemed her first impressions of Draco and Zaniel were _troublemakers_. She turned to the door and gave it a good push, sending the doors wide open.

Leading them through them, they were set upon by a hundreds of eyes. Even Belay began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He ended up side by side with Zaniel, and he had to make sure that they didn't touch—just in case. Behind him, he heard Hermion rapidly paraphrasing, _Hogwarts; a History,_ to an uninterested Daphne. They came to a stop and he heard McGonagall speak.

"I will call your name and place this hat on your head. You will remain seated on the stool until you're house is announced and you will join your House at their table. There is Slytherin-" the table to the far right of the enormous dining hall applauded loudly. "Gryffindor-" The table beside Slytherin erupted as well. "Ravenclaw-" Now the table to Belay's right clapped appreciatively. "And Hufflepuff." The table to the far right cheered merrily.

Belay could just see, over the other's heads, enough to watch Professor McGonagall place the hat on the stool. She then stood and waited. Just as Belay began to wonder what was up, a torn seam split and opened wide to-

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me_."

-sing. Belay wanted cry. This was absolutely ridiculous! How could they rely on a senile, dirty old hat. Looking just beyond said singing object, he saw an old man with a bushy white beard smiling enthusiastically over his crescent moon glasses and tapping his fingers to the rhythm. 'That must be Dumbledore,' Belay realized. 'Well, that explains everything then…'

Finally, the hat seemed satisfied with itself and ended its song. Now McGonagall unraveled a thick scroll of parchment and began to read off names.

"Abbot, Hannah."

'Damn,' Belay cursed, 'surnames.'

It would take an age and a half to get through everyone to him. One by one, students around him and Zaniel were called up and sorted. Terry Boot, the boy that nearly tipped his boat, was sorted into Ravenclaw; leading Belay to seriously doubt the accuracy of that hat. Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor after a rather long time of sitting on the stool, followed by Daphne who made up time by quickly being sorted into Slytherin. Neville rushed to sit with the Gryffindors.

A moment later, Draco was seated between Crabbe and Goyle. The blonde smirked at him as if to say, "I told you so!" Next up was a set of twins who ended up separated; one went to Gryffindor near tears. Zaniel was called up after her and he too was sent to the lions den.

"Riddle, Belay."

The Headmaster's eyes snapped to attention, and the smile slid off his face. Keeping a mask cold indifference, Belay moved the remaining bunch of students. He could bet the old man's twinkling eyes had shifted to a dark, calculating blue.

He sat on the wooden stool, his confidence starting to flow away from him as all those eyes stared at him from all sides—especially the ones just seven feet behind him, burning a deep, bloody hole in the back of his head.

Professor McGonagall slowly placed the hat over his head and it slid down to cover his eyes. At least he wouldn't have to stare back.

_Oh! Very interesting! Hmmm…Very interesting indeed!_

Belay nearly jumped in surprise.

_Now, now, dear boy. Don't startle yourself too much—I might fall off._

_So you aren't exactly the most sociable of children are you? No, not at all. You rater like being on your own and focusing on what needs to get done. Responsible and mature for your age, understandable of course._

_But where to put you? You respect knowledge and enjoy learning but only when it's compatible with your own goals. So you're ambitious…clever, too. You are most capable of getting yourself out of tricky situations. I guess I'd have to say-_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was popped off his head, and he blinked his eyes a moment to adjust to the change light and quickly stood to join the Slytherin table. They were clapping politely and more than one winced as they made contact with his red eyes. So many of their own were blue. Taking a seat beside Daphne near the end of the table, he was congratulated by several of his year.

Finally, the very last person was called up. "You know he'll be a Slytherin," Draco said knowingly. "It's in his family as well." Sure enough, the hat shouted out the house within moments. Gliding over to the table. Blaise Zabini took the seat beside Belay and turned to him smiling.

"Well, this will be a good year, no?" It was the first time that the Italian boy had addressed him personally. Something about those black eyes put Belay on edge. He was distracted, however, as the Headmaster stood.

"I welcome all of you," He began, voice echoing off the massive stone walls and around the candles that lit the Hall as they danced around in the air above the tables. "-New comers and those who are returning, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He allowed a polite applause before continuing, "I know you are all hungry from your summer sojourn, so I will say only three things; Blubber, Oddement and Tweak!" With that, the man sat down again, a fake grin spread across his face as he glance over the tables of students and landing on Belay.

Belay removed his eyes from the man as the table lit up with dishes upon dishes of food. Crabbe and Goyle began to salivate, like great, big, bulldogs that had been kept waiting for their dinners. Then again, Belay supposed that was quite accurate.

Just as he was ladling gravy onto his mashed potatoes, a swarm of ghosts burst through the wall opposite the staff table, a few shrieks sounded through the hall but there was more laughter and greetings. An apparition in blood soaked clothes swept across their table menacingly and glided back to where most of the first years sat. He looked them over, eyeing Belay in interest.

"You've got my eyes." Was all he said before sliding through the table. Several students muttered in surprise, though most had not noticed the ghost's interest. Draco looked up at him across the table, pale and shocked. "You're related to the Bloody Baron?" Belay shrugged. How was he to know?

Beside him, Blaise was slowly eating his rice and vegetables. He didn't say a word, but the confident glance he sent him was enough. Zabini knew something that Zabini should not and Zabini and he would be having a chat before the night was over.

"Look at the Weasel," Draco laughed. "Looks like he's more of a pig!" Turning slowly, Belay caught the nauseating sight of Ron stuffing himself with an ear of corn in one hand and a chicken leg in the other. He turned away, somewhat sickened. He looked at his own corn and had to push his utensils down; he had lost his appetite.

However, Peru most certainty had not and was soon poking his head from Belay's sleeve and hissing expectantly. Belay had to promise to prink him something for the dorm room rather than allow him to eat in the hall; it would be rather difficult to carry him around his arms if there was a giant lump in his stomach. So he had to wrap the least greasy chicken leg he could find in several napkins before stashing it into his robes. Draco merely watched him amusedly on the other side of the table.

He chatted with Daphne most of the dinner; she had some rather unflattering things to say about Pansy Parkinson and she didn't try to keep her voice down. The pug-face blonde—sitting only a few seats away—glowered at her and snarled an equally unpleasant insult back at her. Daphne seemed quite keen on 'putting that brat in her place' but Belay put a hand on her shoulder, telling her to hold it for when they were away from the public eye.

She considered this and agreed. However, it did not stop her from mentioning how tacky Parkinson's hair clips looked.

Crabbe and Goyle were just about to fill their plates with a fourth course when the food disappeared. They were only disappointed for a few moments, however, as the dishes were replaced with all sorts of desserts. Belay eyed a rather large bowl of blood pops sitting right in front of him. He subtly looked around the hall and didn't see them on any other table. In fact, there was only the bunch right in front of him on his own table.

Belay decided to take this as a sign. He seized them, three at a time, through the rest of the dessert time. He did not, however miss out on the treacle tart that was not too far away. Blaise had stocked his own plate with several types of sugar cookies and settle for wrapping them in a napkin and storing them in his own pocket as well. Daphne remained unaware of it all, savoring her large slice of key lime pie.

Once the desserts disappeared and all that was left were their goblets of pumpkin juice, Dumbledore rose again. "Now that are stomachs are full, there are a few school announcements that must be made." He looked around at the droopy eyed students and the twinkle was back.

"First of all, the third floor corridor as well as the Forbidden Forest remain _forbidden_ to all students unless they are with a teacher or have the permission of a teacher.

Also, Mister Filch, our caretaker has put an updated list of items not allowed in the halls on his office door—please make sure to see it." He glance across the hall to the Gryffindor table and the pair of red headed twins gestured moronically, 'who, me?'

"I'd like to welcome Professor Quirrel back as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and congratulate him on his successful adventures in Albania." A dark haired, slightly nervous, man nodded his head.

"And lastly, all students, aside from prefects and the Head Boy and Girl are to abide by the curfew; makes sure to be in your dorms from ten o'clock in the evening to six o'clock in the morning. I wish you all good luck in your first day of classes tomorrow, and bid you all good night."

A weak applause was followed by utter chaos. The students rose as one to their feet and shouts of, "Follow me," rang through the air around each table. Looking around, Belay made eye contact with several different people, mostly meeting shades of blue with an occasional brown. Yet, the brown eyes all seemed black from afar.

"Slytherin first years!" A somewhat familiar voice shouted over the tumultuous crowd. "Slytherin first years, follow me!" It was to Belay horror, to find himself face to face with the boy that he had elbowed in the stomach on the train. A great golden badge gleamed on his chest mockingly. The boy leered down at him and Belay grew uncomfortable. "Isn't this a surprise," He growled at him, eyes narrowed. Belay forced his face straight and didn't reply.

Daphne then grabbed onto him, pulling him to follow another Slytherin that was already ushering several of the first years out of the hall.

"Hurry up Flint!" the brunnette called over her shoulder, black-ish eyes smoldering in impatience. The boy lumbered past Belay with one last look-over and up next to the girl. Once out of the Great Hall, the Slytherins went in the opposite direction of the other houses. Belay felt a small sense of relief. They were finally away from the student body with all of its black and blue.

They were led deep into the dungeons and Belay began to wonder if he'd remember how to get back to the hall in the morning. Once in front of a portrait of a sly looking man with a thin black mustache and elegant silken robes, the girl up front said to them all, "This year's password is Serpent's Scepter. Don't mention it to any of the other houses and if you forget, just wait until someone else comes by."

The portrait had swung inward, allowing them entrance to a large stone room. The draft from the corridor was replaced by a warmth as an enormous fire place sate before a long black sofa and several plush armchairs. In the corner of the room were four desks lined up under a hanging lantern that lit up the who area. The sitting area by the fire was on a lower platform than the desks and a thin carpet ran down the steps and under the furniture.

On either side of the entrance were two corkboards: the on the right displaying a large map of the school for every floor, and the one on the left had club notices. Directly across from them on the other side of the room were two spiral staircases both leading up and down.

"This is the Slytherin common room." Flint said, moving to the center of the room. "No one is to sleep on the sofa and clean up any messes you make. I suggest memorizing the maps-" he pointed at the cork board on the right, " before you leave for breakfast in the morning. The alarm clocks are already set so we expect everyone to be on time tomorrow." He glowered at them. The girl stepped forward. "Breakfast starts at six and ends at seven, lunch begins at noon and ends at one, and dinner is from six to seven in the evening." Pointing to the stair cases, "First year boys go down the left stair case until you find your dorm—girls, the same but on the right staircase."

The of older students left them to their own devices. Some of the older students had chosen to stay up rather than get to sleep, and they greeted the first years mockingly. Belay heard snickers of 'little firsties!' through out the room. Taking the initiative, he stalked away from the group and headed down the left staircase, feeling comforted by the fact he'd seen Flint go _up_. Several of the boys followed him, and he caught a glimpse of Daphne leading the girls to their own dorm.

They passed the fourth, third, and second dorms on the way down before reaching rock bottom at a a door with a silver plaque with 'First Years' engraved in a fine script on it. Pushing the door open, they were met with a finely furnished, extended room. To the left were six four poster beds with six nightstands and six windows. Belay sighed mentally.

666

Just great. There was a trunk in front of each bed, and he recognized his own dark, silvers embossed one sitting in front of the first bed. He approached it with mild interest, feeling the emerald curtain's thickness as he pulled them back to reveal silver sheets and a black blanket. He pulled his sleeve back to allow Peru onto his the mattress and fished out the chicken leg. He laid it and the napkin on the bed for the snake to feast upon while Belay got ready for bed.

It turned out that Draco's bed was directly beside his and Blaise was on the very end, making it difficult to find a way to talk with out the rest suspecting something was up. Grabbing his toiletries from his trunk, he was first to reach the bathroom. There were three sinks, three stalls and three showers all squashed into the tiny room.

Looking in the mirror, Belay noted how tired he looked. He supposed most of his energy had been spent keep his wings folded into his back but shrugged it off as a stressful day. Brushing his teeth, he was soon joined by Thomas and Draco. Spitting out his toothpaste, he left the bathroom.

Returning to his trunk he pulled out a pair of pajamas and checked on Peru. The snake had devoured the chicken leg and now had a lump in its stomach. Gently lifting the drowsy cobra, he found the basket he had brought along and place him on top of the soft material and put the lid down.

He emptied his pockets into the nightstand's drawer and he wasn't too surprised to realize he had completely filled it with blood pops.

Belay climbed onto the bed and pulled the curtains shut to change—there was no way he could trust the boys enough to actually strip down in front of them! Once ready for bed, Belay peered around, searching for Blaise. The boy was on his own bed, staring at him patiently. Forcing back the scowl that threatened to mar his face, Belay left the safety of his mattress and moved to the perilous world that awaited him behind Blaise's curtains.

Once settled facing the Italian boy, he drew the curtains around them as not to be seen. "Well," Belay drawled quietly, hearing the others leave the bathroom to climb into their own beds. "What have you been so smug about, Mister Zabini?" Blaise only smirked at him a moment.

"I have many things to be smug about," be started. "-But I suppose you would be referring to what I know about you." Belay needn't bother to answer. "I happen to know, Belay Riddle, for a fact that you are-" Belay tensed; the boy really did know what he was. He would undoubtedly try to hold it over him—any _real _Slytherin would.

"-the heir to the Dark Lord." Belay blinked a moment, nerves ebbing away. That was it?

"Really now," he replied evenly, keeping the relief tucked safely away; no need to let the boy know there were _other_ secrets to be known. "What makes you think that?" Blaise smirk deepened as though he thought he had won a game with some spectacular prize.

"You're a parslemouth and you've got glowing red eyes, it's not hard to figure out."

Belay nodded, uncaringly. "And what is it that you wish to do with this information?"

"I would very much like to have the opportunity to become your confidant, of course."

Now that was a surprise. Belay looked into the glittering black eyes. Had this simply been a way of saying 'I know a secret of yours, but I'm going to tell you that I know and hope you trust me'? Perhaps… There was no deceit in those eyes.

"Very well," Belay agreed, slowly nodding his head. He quickly climbed out of the bed and zipped passed the other beds; keeping to the shadows as not be seen by the other boys. Climbing into bed, he considered this development.

Blaise Zabini wished to be his confidant in return for keeping quiet about his identity. He did not really need to hide his identity from Slytherin, most—he knew—had parents that followed his father and he had even fought beside them once or twice. Dumbledore already knew as well, there was little doubt in the expression the old man had given him.

So, he had gained Blaise's allegiance for free. Not a bad bargain at all. He knew it was not feigned the immediate interest the boy had shown on the train had been plenty obvious to him.

As Belay drifted asleep, he considered just how much these students had changed since they sat down at Slytherin table. Gone were the childish boys and girls on the Hogwarts Express, they had been replaced with clever deviants, already seeking their own places within their house.

That night his dreams consisted of sitting alone as thousands of blue and black eyes blinked at him from the surrounding darkness.

A/N

IMPORTANT

I have put up a poll on my profile concerning the pairing, please check it out and vote!

I spent all day writing this painfully _long _chapter just for you guys, so please review! I don't think I've ever typed so much in one sitting as one chapter before…The story alone is over 7000 words! (Overwhelming pride here).

And no folks, I do not have a beta. I really should…and I _did_ just find this account again….


	5. Binding Friendship

Belay narrowed his eyes in distaste. Nott glowered back at him, hands on his hips and an angry bite on his knobby thumb. Peru was curled around the smaller's arm and hissing irately.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, bringing something like that to a school!"

The thumb was slowly turning purple and beginning to swell angrily as if to concur with its owner's exclamation. It had happened just after lunch and they were, in fact, still in the Great Hall with hundreds of wide eyes watching. "Peru," Belay started coldly. "Would not have had a reason to bite you had you kept your hand away. Fingers tend register as 'mice' to snakes."

He didn't even wait for a reply, instead he turned on his heel and seemed to float over to the door and make his exit. Once in the corridor, he gently chided Peru for striking without permission. _(You're lucky you aren't an adult yet—that bite would have killed him already if you were.)_

_(I'm sorry master. He was wiggling them so enticingly…I just wanted a taste.)_

_(Well you have, and I doubt it was as salivating as it appeared. Never do it again unless I give you permission.)_

_(Yes, master.)_

Belay glided through the hall toward the East wing of the school where his first class would be. The professor was a Gryffindor so he wasn't quite sure how things would work out. He had to ignore the giggling portraits as he walked by, and the occasional shriek as their subjects caught sight of the cobra around his arm. He wouldn't bother hiding Peru under his sleeve, now that everyone had seen him.

His footsteps, however soft, bounced off the walls and reverberated in his ears, making him feel alone and wary about what lay around each corner. It was undoubtedly the worst feeling he had felt since arriving at the school, even worse than the fury he felt on the train for the elder Weasley's rudeness.

His heart gave a pull and Belay missed his father more than anything in the world. Back at home, he always had his father to look forward to seeing and goals to complete that would earn his praise. He really was a daddy's boy, wasn't he? He forced those thoughts out of his head and cleared his mind as he walked into the Transfiguration classroom. He took a seat on the left side and near the back as not to attract attention.

When the teacher stormed in a few minutes later, he had to school his face so not to reveal his surprise. The woman had fire in her eyes as she laid into him. "Mr. Riddle!" Her hands slammed down on the desk in front of him. "Mr. Nott has been sent to St. Mungos hospital due to your irresponsibility governing that snake."

His crimson eyes watched her uncaringly, but that didn't sway her temper. "You will be serving detention with Mister Filch this evening and I will know if you do not attend! Your Head of House will be having a talk with at some point as well." She spun around and prepared for her class that had started filing through the door. Draco trotted over to him and took the seat to his right.

"What was that about?"

Draco's face was pale and he eyes Peru anxiously. "Nothing," Belay replied coldly. "I will be attending detention tonight. That is all." The blonde gaped at him before snickering loudly.

"You've got detention on the first day?" He didn't notice Belay's eyes narrowing. "That's pretty bad." It was true; He had undoubtedly started off badly with the Headmaster and this Transfiguration teacher. He only hoped he could get back into their good graces quickly. It never hurt to have teachers who like you rather than ones that hated your guts.

The room was full of both Slytherins and Gryffindors but, while looking around, Belay realized that neither Zaniel nor Weasley were there. The clock tower rang, causing several students to jump and Belay almost cringed. Their teacher turned to face her class, considerably calmer than she had been a few minutes ago..

"Good morning," she stated authoritatively and the class mumbled a sleepy reply. "I am Professor McGonagall, I will be teaching all of you transfiguration for the next three years and some of you beyond that." She paced down the aisle, sharp eyes searching for any disruptions amongst her students. Our first lesson will be in your books, so put your wands away now."

Draco, and a few others groaned as they pulled their texts out of their bags, but Belay did so quietly and with it he took out a piece of parchment with a well of ink and a quill. Attentive students always seemed to appease teachers—or rather, it appeased his tutors and that's what he had read in _A Student's Guide to Making it Through School_.

It worked as she, though perhaps a bit reluctantly, eyed him with approval. "Turn to page ten and read the introduction to Animagi."

The class did just that and when they finished, McGonagall went more in depth than the book could ever dream have going. Several students were eagerly bouncing in their seats as she transformed into a cat and back, only to be sorely disappointed when she informed them they would only be learning the animal transformation if she deemed them capable in their seventh year. "It's too dangerous for younger students," she told them. "And your personalities change so much as you grow up that by then you may feel another animal represents you much better than one might now."

She assigned them the entire chapter to read for the rest of class—again followed by a chorus of groans. Belay diligently wrote out notes as he read, knowing better than to merely skim to get it finished as many of his peers were doing. McGonagall had reverted to her cat form again and watched over the class with gold-green eyes. Belay had little doubt that there would be a pop quiz the next day and that they would all fail it dismally.

Nearing the midway point of the chapter, Belay was jolted from his slouch over his book as the door to the classroom burst open and let two, flushed and panting, Gryffindors inside. Zaniel's strawberry blonde hair flying and the Weasley's flaming red hair still messy. "The teacher's not here!" he cried in relief. "She'll never know-" McGonagall jumped at them and transformed, causing the redhead to swallow hard.

"Why are you late to my class, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter?" Belay was surprised to hear the strict voice she had used with him used against those of her own house—perhaps she wouldn't be so hard to fall in line with afterall. The two stuttered out an excuse and McGonagall docked points from their house, earning them both glares from the rest of the Gryffindors. Hermione up front glowered the hardest and went back to reading and taking notes like Belay.

It was calm through out the rest of the class and near the end, the students were squirming uncomfortably. "We've got Potions next!" Draco hissed to him excitedly. Belay frowned inwardly, knowing he and his head of house would undoubtedly have to have _that_ talk sooner than he's thought. The clock tower rang again and they were told their homework was to finish the chapter for the next day.

As he was packing, Zaniel's eyes connected with his own and Belay made sure to be the first out of the room. Blaise came to walk—more like run—beside him. "What's up?" He asked dully. "I don't need a Potter to raise even more suspicions of me," He replied quietly. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Though it would be very bad for the Order of the Phoenix—led by Dumbledore himself—to find out just who he was, his reasons for avoiding Zaniel were a tad more selfish than that.

Zaniel was to Harry as a UFO was to some smart muggle. An unknown that was best left that way, no matter how much he wanted to see and feel for himself. If Zaniel did know of his heritage, than he would undoubtedly recognise the pull that Belay's Dark Angel presented, as well as the aversion he should feel due to his father's demon blood.

However, on the off chance that Zaniel didn't know he wouldn't be a threat to anything until it developed or was told about it. It was better safe than sorry though, and Belay decided to stick with that until he had more information. Blaise didn't speak again as they sped to the dungeons but he was breathing hard by the time they stopped in front of the door.

Belay pulled it open and allowed the other to enter before him. He desperately scrapped together any knowledge he had on this Professor Snape and considered how to approach the situation. He needed to come off as a good student once more but he lacked a true talent in potions, so he would need to show effort and results instead.

He finally decided it best to take a seat near the front abd Blaise followed him. He was undoubtedly working on the whole 'confident to the heir of the Dark Lord' thing he'd been so excited about the night before. Belay merely shrugged it off and prepared to take notes.

The rest of the students filed in and he felt Zaniel's eyes boring into the back of his head but refused to turn around and meet them. Small conversations went on through out the room, mostly dicussing what they'd heard about the 'greasy bat'.

The door bounced off the wall as it was thrown open and their potions professor stormed in, robes flying out behind him and his black eyes menacing. With a flick of his wand the door slammed shut and several candles that had remained hidden before illuminated the classroom.

As he looked down at them all and caught sight of Belay his stoic expression turned to that of irritation. Belay incline his head to appear somewhat apologetic but the man merely ignored him from then on. The lessson started with a rehearsed, though intriguing, introduction to the art of potion making.

"Potter!"

Zaniel jumped in his seat looked at the Professor with wide eyes. "Y-yes sir?" Snape fired off trivia that Belay mentally answered in a flash and he nearly raised a brow as Hermione seemed to be raised from her seat by the arm as it waved in distress. He face was turning pink with excitement. Finally she blurted the correct answer out and Belay didn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. '_Bad move, Granger._'

Snape seeemd infuriated and took away House points, leaving her flustered and near tears. Belay would have felt sorry for her but she had been being a complete- "Know-it-all, isn't she?" Blaise muttered beside him. Belay nodded in agreement.

The other Gryffindors glared at Snape and silently comforted their own. Zaniel seemed pale and shaky, leading Belay to believe that his twin might not be as brave as he seemed.

The rest of the class was note taking as Snape listed the different components that made a potion and how to use the tools they had brought to school and the ones provided. He was incredibly intelligent, more than one would think with his our temper and fierce appearance. The class ended on a tense note as most of the Gryffindors still felt the point taking had been unfair but the man's words cut through the tension like a fine knife. "Riddle, stay after class." The whole room stared at him, some Gryffindors looking pleased and hoping banking on revenge against the Slytherins for their head of house's favoritism.

Belay whispered a delicate, "Yes, sir." Blaise offered to wait outside for him so they could go to lunch together but he was waved off and told he would meet him in the Great Hall. Blaise looked skeptical and about to refuse but Snape's lurking just a few feet awa9y convinced him otherwise. He muttered a good-bye and took off like lightning. 'What a confident,' Belay thought idly.

"Take a seat, Riddle," Snape growled lowly. "This might take a while depending on you." Belay sat in the front row and his teacher stood in front of him.

"I am not incompetent, Riddle," he began. "So I understand very well that what occurred in the Great Hall this morning was—for the most part—Nott's own mistake and foolishness." Belay looked at the man with slight surprise and increasing respect. "So I will allow this transgression to pass." Belay breathed easily; he wasn't going to be punished after all.

"However, you are to keep a closer eye on that snake of yours. If any more students are bitten I will have it removed from the premises." Belay solemnly agreed and they left to lunch.

"I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised," Blaise said to him as he sat down at the Slytherin table. "Professor Snape tends to lean with his own house."

"So you don't have detention anymore?" Draco asked across from him. Belay shook his head and took a sandwich from one of the plates. Swallowing, he peered over at the staff table and saw a very pinched looking McGonagalll shoot Snape a glare. He smiled lightly and just as quick as it came, it left. Blaise's fingers twitched as he looked over his schedule. "We've got Herbology, with the Gryffindors again!"

"Who makes these schedules anyway?" Draco growled, looking at his own. "Everyone knows Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along."

Belay pet Peru with his fingers and the cobra hissed in pleasure. Several heads whipped around to look. Clearly they were all terrified that they'd be the next to be bitten. He smirked inwardly; he might be able to use this to his advantage in the future.

"Well," Draco coughed nervously. "I heard that Theo's not coming back until tomorrow. The healers just needed to pump out the puss in his hand and do a blood transfer-"

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked beside him. "Don't talk about that when people are eating!"

"Don't talk when I'm eating, Parkinson. "Daphne hissed. "Or I might just be ill."

Belay hadn't even noticed the girl before she spoke but now he could see she looked haggard, even under her make up. Undoubtedly, the first year girl's dorm had been filled with…less than pleasant remarks the night before. The two bickered and snapped for several minutes and Belay decided to finish his meal as quickly as possible as not to have a reason to bear this drama for much longer.

Blaise and Draco followed his lead and when they reached the doors Zaniel and Weasley intercepted them. "Hey their Potty!" Draco smirked. "And of course, we can't forget your pet Weasel.!" Zaniel was about to reply when Belay simply left. The rest just stared after him, not expecting the abandonment. Blaise was the first to come to his senses and run after him, leaving Draco out numbered two to one. He quickly followed them.

"Belay!" Blaise cried as he tried to catch up. "Belay! What's up? Why'd you run off like that?" Belay kept walking as he replied over his shoulder, "I did not come to this school to engage in petty fights over something so ridiculous as families." No, he hadn't. He had been sent to this school to drive a batty old man even farther off his train tracks.

Now outside and making their way down hill to Green house one, Blaise was able to catch up to Belay. "You should have seen Draco's face when you left," He laughed. "He was probably expecting you to back him up.

"Well my face looked no where near as bad as yours, Zabini!" Draco, too, had caught up with them and was now glowering at the Italian boy. "How could you both leave me like that!" The blonde was snarling now but Belay knew he would be over it. Draco obviously believed them to have some close friendship already and he had no intention of blowing that.

"Oh shove off!" Blaise was laughing hysterically now and Belay felt tempted as well. He could imagine Draco standing there alone with a surprised and disbelieving look on his face and it he nearly choked as he fought back the tickle in his throat. He coughed lightly instead but it caught both boys' attentions. "What?" He asked, nervousness settling in; had that cough alone been too much?"

"You were going to laugh." Blaise said simply, staring at him.

"Yes, well…so what?" Belay said as nonchalantly as he could.

"_You_ were going to _laugh_!" Draco cried in shock and amazement. "That would be the first time I've seen it happen!"

"My laughing or not laughing should not be some grand entertainment to you." Belay snapped back, face flushing. 'Oh no Oh no Oh no.'

They looked at him with slightly glazed eyes but snapped out of it as the rest of their class came jogging down the hill for Herbology. Belay let out a relieved breath and watched their teacher unlock the door to Greenhouse one.

"Alright class!" The woman cried merrily. "Everyone inside now!" They filed inside and some looked in awe at the variety of flora and vines that were spread about the greenhouse. In the center were a few tables pushed together to form one long enough to give them each a spot though there weren't any chairs to sit in. "I'm your Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout!" The woman told them cheerily. "Get out your books and turn to page eight please!"

Resting his book on the table, Belay saw never just across from him. The round faced boy smiled shyly and waved. Belay inclined his head in greeting and began to read the chapter they had been told to open up to.

"We'll be jumping right into plants that thrive in the dark," Sprout told them. "And as you see, Devil's Snare is first in our text." Belay brought out his notes once more and began to worry that perhaps he hadn't brought enough parchment to the school. He'd need to send a note to his father anyway.

"Devil's Snare prefers cold, wet, and dark places, "Sprout explained. "It would burn and shrivel up in minutes if left out in the sun or any light, so it is very rare to see outside of older building or lad such as the Forbidden Forest." Belay's eye wandered over the class, picking up on who was sleeping, who was taking notes and the like. Neville seemed intrigued and was more than likely writing them verbatim.

He put that in his mental file of the boy and continued to take his own notes. The class seemed to go by much faster—possibly because the teacher wasn't angry or annoyed with him—and the clock tower rang to signal its end.

"Now we've just got a study hall," Blaise told him and Belay found himself pulled back up to the castle before Zaniel could even turn his head to look for him. Belay inwardly thanked the boy as they were the first to arrive in the study hall room. Sitting down, he decided it was the best time to write his letter.

He made sure to include a detailed description of each person he had met and included that Blaise had known who he was. The rest consisted of what Belay knew his father wanted to hear.

Dumbledore looked panicked for a moment after my name was called for sorting but he quickly recovered. I don't think anyone else noticed though. He seemed rather unnerved for the rest of the feast.

While bringing it to a close, he remembered to mention his need for more parchment and signed it with a flick of his quill. Blaise leaned over to look at the letter and asked. "Who are you writing to?"

"Father," Belay replied quietly. Blaise squinted at the paper and brought it closer to his eyes as if he were incapable of reading. "What language is this in? I can't read a word!"

'That's the point,' Belay thought. "Runes," he lied. It was actually in parstletongue but Blaise was better off not knowing about that paticular secret quite yet.

Belay finished his reading assignment for Transfiguration and by the time dinner came around he was very much ready to go to sleep. Both Blaise and Draco—having no intention to be left out of things this time—led him to the Great Hall despite his telling them he'd rather go and sleep. They merely replied that it wouldn't be healthy to skip a meal and it would turn habitual.

Belay considered telling them that he really didn't care and to let go him now but he found himself incapable of doing so. With his letter clenched in the hand that Peru occupied, he realized that he truly wished to have friends like these. For people to openly care about him and not just run off knowing that they did. He'd only every sat down and dinner with his Father on his Birthdays. He was a busy man, Belay could not begrudge him for that, but it was such a rare treat.

Dinner with those who cared…

It sounded cheesy in his head but he felt his chest warm up. It must have shown on his face because both boys—who had been bickering over which end of the table they'd be sitting at—suddenly went quite. It took a moment for Belay to realize he was smiling and his eyes widened and the corners of his lips smoothed out once more to the stoic mask that he wore everyday to protect himself; from those who could hurt his body and heart.

The rest of the trek to the Great Hall was accompanied by a comfortable silence, Blaise and Draco knew that they witnessed something that would either lead to a long and binding friendship or Belay's own self induced alienation.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that he gave Peru the letter for his father and sent the snake off. Preparing for bed, Belay ignored the other boys, once again stripping behind the safety of his bed's curtains. As he lifted his hips to pull off his trousers he heard the door to their dorm open and close quietly. "Theo! You're back already!" Belay felt very uncomfortable at Draco's exclamation and hurriedly pulled on his pajama bottoms and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah," Nott replied coldly. "They let me out earlier than expected." A few steps forward. "Where's Riddle?" He didn't get a reply for a moment until Draco slowly said, "Changing, why?"

The curtains around Belay's bed were ripped open, causing him to open his eyes wide in surprise. Nott looked down at him with a vicious scowl and snarled, "Changing behind the curtains, you fag!" Draco grabbed hold of Nott and tore him away from Belay's bed.

But it was too late—Crabbe and Goyle, the ones Belay had been most worried would be affected by his allure were staring with open mouths. Milky, unblemished and smooth skin, black ringlets that fell past his shoulders…Belay could only be thankful that he wasn't facing away or the entire dorm would have caught his wing's tattoos.

The two boys' eyes were glazed and Crabbe had taken a step forward. Belay had never been this vulnerable before. Whenever he had encountered such problems he had been fully clothed but here was half naked against two very large, very strong boys. His heart rate sped up drastically and he felt his fangs growing even longer. It was like instinct was taking over to fight off this new threat.

A wild and disturbing snarl zapped both boys and they leapt back, eyes wide and aware. Belay turned slitted eyes on Nott, now frozen along with Draco who was grasping his arm. Both looked terrified.

"Fuck off Nott," Belay felt himself hiss, eyes never leaving the other boy's. Nott unfroze and nodded hastily before scampering to the other end of the Dorm.

"What's going on in here, I heard a weird sound," Blaise said, walking out of the bathroom in his pajamas. Belay had already swung the curtains closed and Draco had, trembling, went to his own bed. Blaise didn't get an answer. "Oh!" He cried, "welcome back Nott!" The boy ignored him and went about getting ready for bed. Though Blaise thought this very strange he climbed under his covers and went to sleep.

Belay was first up and first out once again. He did not talk to anyone that morning and was completely stoic the rest of the day. He did not join in on the coversation about Quirrel's smelly head wrap and did not care that Draco and Blaise sent his worried looks every once in a while. Belay did not do much of anything that day but sit and do his school work. That is, until Charms class.

Lily Potter was sitting behind her desk and she greeted him kindly though she did not receive a response. Though it puzzled her greatly she didn't force the boy into speaking with her. When her own son came bounding in, he gave a small hug and talked with her quietly about his day.

Both Blaise and Draco sat beside Belay once again and whispered to one another in such a quiet fashion that not even Belay could hear them. It made him nervous but he decided that he was just paranoid from the incident the night before.

Professor Potter did the roll call and began to explain how to perform a Levitation charm. Like most subjects, Belay was already proficient in Charms through what he believed to be fifth year level and did not pay much attention. This was a far cry from his normal behavior, but perhaps it was less him and more who the teacher was and had been to him.

"I've got everone name in this hat!" Potter held up a rather old Hogwats cap. "I will pull oout two names and that's who you'll be paired to work with." She stuck her hand into the hat a procured two pieced of parchment.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Both look genuinely horrified and gave each other the evil eye.

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." Blaise groaned and the same tickle from the day before rose in his throat but this time he forced it down.

"Vincent Crabbe and Lavender Brown."

"Zaniel Potter and Daphne Greengrass."

Belay wondered just who he would be partnered with.

"Pavarti Patil and Millicent Bulstrode."

"Theodore Nott and Seamus Finnigan."

"Neville Longbottom and Belay Riddle."

Belay's mouth nearly dropped open. That was a surprise. At least he hadn't anything to fear from little Neville. Across the room the other boy smiled at him.

"And lastly Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. Now go to your partners and get a feather to levitate." Belay went to the desk first to get the feather, and froze only a moment when Potter did the same. She looked at him with an odd expression but he kept his face schooled and took the feather.

Neville was fidgeting in his seat with his wand. It looked old and didn't seem to fit him right at all. "Hello Belay," he smiled again but this time it looked more forced. "Why don't you go first."

Ah, so that was it. Neville wasn't sure about how to do it still. Belay performed the spell easily and was the first to make his feather float. "Good job Mr. Riddle!" Potter said and awarded ten points to Slytherin. Belay gestured for Neville to try it himself but he received a fearful look. With an internal sigh, Belay explained and demonstrated how to cast the levitation spell. Neville nodded and seemed to fully understand what Belay was showing him and made an attempt.

The feather floated limply but fell back on to the table quickly. Seeing the disappointed look on his face, Belay quickly told him, "It's not you, Neville. It's that wand of yours, it doesn't fit you right." Neville blushed a little and said, "It's my Dad's old wand. My Gran said I didn't need to get a new one when his was still lying around." Belay frowned.

"You'll never be able to perform magic at your full potential if your wand isn't even your match. Tell your Gran that over the Winter break." Neville nodded and the flush remained on his face as he stared at the feather. Hermione and Draco were working not too far away from Weasley and Thomas. Having successfully levitated the feather already Hermione was lecturing the other two Gryffindors on how to dot it themselves. "No, Ron, you're doing it all wrong!" She yelled at him in frustration and Thomas gave it a try himself.

An explosion rocked the classroom and Weasley and Thomas's feather lay in a pile of ash on the desk. "Well," Potter laughed tensely. "Let's end the lesson here today." The rest of the class was spend talking in low voices until the clock tower announced the end of the period. As they left Potter shouted that there homework was to practice the spell and for them to read up on chapter one of their Charms texts

On his way out, Belay was bumped gently by Blaise who steered him to walk beside Draco near the wall. "Why are you avoiding us?" He hissed. "And what happened about our deal?" Belay narrowed his eyes at them both. "If it's about last night," Draco whispered. "We get it, you're a little strange and you like your privacy." Blaise gave the blonde a funny look.

"What happened last night?"

"I got angry at Nott, that's all," Belay cut in.

"Angry? Downright viscous is more like it," Draco snorted. "He snarled at everyone, and I mean _snarled_."

Belay growled lowly at Draco who backed down immediately. Blaise however looked at Belay appraisingly. "So that's what I hear last night." Belay nodded and started to walk a little faster. The other two just sped up with him. Inside the Great Hall, the food had Belay's mouth watering, though he hadn't a clue why he was so ravenous.

He filled his plate with a wider variety than usual and cleaned it completely by the end. No one had spoken to him throughout the entire meal and he had been to engrossed with his food to notice until now. Looking up, he found the first year boys all watching him warily. He rose a brow at them and watched the food turn to desserts.

He took a healthy serving of white frosted chocolate cake; he wanted to test something. Bringing a piece to his mouth, he devoured it in the most borderline sexual way he could. A head or two snapped around in the hall but the first year all appeared nervous of him still.

This was a delightful development. Before going to bed, he sent

So went the next few days. He had slowly become more open around Blaise and Draco though he didn't show it in the open. The first year Slytherin boys may now be immune to his Dark Angel's allure, but the rest of the school was still ready and willing to be victimized. It was Sunday now, and he allowed himself the afternoon to sleep in. When he awoke and showered, he made his way down to the common room to find Draco and Blaise eyeing the notice with excitement.

"Flying Lessons before lunch tomorrow!" Belay felt his wings stir under his skin and forced back a shudder. He grinned slightly back at Draco. "With who?" The joyous expression faded to that of annoyance.

"Gryffindors, of course," He said sarcastically. "I bet Longbottom will be the first to fall off." Belay frowned. He had become rather fond of the timid Gryffindor—those two words contradicted one another so much.

"Leave Neville alone, Draco," Belay warned. "He's just shy." The blonde snorted rudely and Belay rolled his eyes, a very common occurrence nowadays.

Sunday was spent relaxing out side by the lake, enjoying the September sun for as long as possible before Fall brought its cool winds. It was warm and Belay longed to unsheathe his wings as they were starting to cramp from being withheld for such a prolonged period of time. All he needed was a good streeeetch! Nothing more, he'd pull them right back in. But he couldn't, Especially with Blaise and Draco there. He would have to wait until the Winter Holidays.

(_Mahser!_) Belay swung his head around toward the Forbidden forest. Peru was slithering toward him with a large scroll in his teeth.

Belay could not speak to Peru while Blaise was around so he pet the snake on the head instead and brought his index finger to his lips and shushed quietly. He removed the scroll from Peru's mouth and the cobra curled around his arm and seemed to sigh happily. (_I missed you master! It was so cold without a warm master to keep the chills away!_)

Belay nearly choked on his own laughter, causing his two friends to look at him funny. 'Friends?' He thought. 'When did they become friends?' He didn't know but he supposed it really didn't matter. The sun was bright and warm, he had a letter from his father in his pocket waiting to be read, and he had people who he could count on to stick with him—despite only knowing them for three trying days.

All was right with Belay and he couldn't help but snuggle back into the tree and the comfort of Draco's shoulder. The blonde looked at him oddly but smiled. If these people were truly going to be his friends, Belay was going to give it his all to keep what they had.

* * *

A/N

Hey! Happy Valentines Day everyone! I've got a poll on my profile who Belay will end up with in the end, so please cast your votes! New pairings will be put up as they are anounced, so if you prefer one that's not up there, tell me so I can add. However, there are some that I have NO intention of doing.

Belay/ Hermione

Belay/ Ginny

Belay/ Cho

Those are the big nonos. I have a whole week off of school so I hope to update again soon, check out Harry Potter and the Inner Demon on my other account (SnarlingDemons) as I'm working on that too. In my WebDesign class I am making a site for ALL my fanfictions and some pics that I have done and will do for them. Yes people, you WILL see The Belay Faiza Riddle in PIXELS.


	6. Creatures

Belay entered the first year boys' dorm and sat on his bed, removing the letter from his father that he had kept hidden in his sleeve. Once he was sure that the curtains were tightly drawn around him, he ripped the seal and removed the faded parchment from its envelope.

There wasn't much written in his father's elegant script and he felt a bit put out that he hadn't spent more time on the letter but he was grateful for the contact nonetheless. He set his eyes to the task of reading the crimson ink.

_My dear son,_

_I am greatly pleased with your sorting and expect you to excel in your classes. I am not surprised that Zabini has knowledge of your identity; his father has a loose tongue and I will have to punish him for his slip._

_The Malfoys are good allies for you to have. They are loyal to their comrades and intelligent enough to act on their own for the cause. If your friend turns out anything like his parents, than it will be a most rewarding friendship indeed. I suggest that you do not draw forth his anger as the Black family—from whom his mother is born from—has a tendency to raise foul tempered sons._

_Try not to attract anymore attention from the Dumbledore or his allies; You are too important to be sacrificed so easily. Avoid Potter's advances and refrain from getting too close to his presence. If is aware of his heritage than he will be a most unpleasant threat to us and it is best that he remains as unaware of you as possible._

_When the time comes for you to shine, I will send Severus Snape to you bearing instructions. Until then, continue to report at the end of every month._

_Your Father_

A frown tugged on Belay's mouth but he fought against it. 'Father has many things to do,' he reminded himself. 'He can't be forced to worry about you all the time!' He slid the letter into the drawer of his night table and locked it with a charm he'd learned years ago. Sighing, he leaned back on his pillow and pet Peru softly on the head.

Belay listened as someone stalked into the room and opened their trunk, slamming it closed, and running out with a bang as they exited and the door smashed against its frame. Outside he could just here the pattering of water on the window and the low growls of thunder.

His warm and sunny Sunday had turned into a cold and wet day with a sudden rainstorm. Draco, Blaise and he had to scramble inside as the dark clouds had loomed over the castle and Belay couldn't help but feel it had been an omen along with his fathers letter. He had already known that his father had ulterior motives for sending him to Hogwarts, but it appeared to be much more than that now.

Closing his eyes he hoped that once his mission was over he would still be allowed to continue his schooling at Hogwarts. He had made it known that he was very unhappy to be leaving his home at the end of the summer but now that he'd actually made friends, he didn't want to leave them; the idea frightened him somewhat. He thought back to what his initial impression of the Malfoys had been, and how he'd been so sure that Blaise would be just another brat who thought he had an advantage. Those memories were frowned upon now, and he looked at his friends company with great fondness.

_When the time comes for you to shine, I will send Severus Snape to you bearing instructions_

He hoped beyond hopes that Professor Snape would not bring about the end of his happiness. The man seemed like a specter of death himself, with his dark presence and intimidating air, but he was also protective of his house and defended them against anything that threatened them. Even when Peru had bitten Nott, another Slytherin, the man understood the issue and made a compromise.

Belay pulled his curtains aside and looked at the clock to check the time. He had best collect his friends and head down to the Great Hall for dinner. He made sure Peru was wrapped completely around his arm before leaving the dorm to head up the stairs to the common room.

He found Blaise and Draco engaged in a game of chess with Draco about to checkmate his opponent. Blaise scrunched his nose and surrendered before the blonde's turn. "You can't just give up when you're about to lose!" Draco whined.

"Yes, I can," Blaise replied. "And I just did."

Belay fought a snicker and made his way over to the two. "It's time for dinner," he told them quietly. They sent him skeptical looks and Blaise looked at his pocket watch. "No way!" he cried. "We've seriously been playing _chess _for two whole hours!" Draco sneered mockingly at him across the table.

"Well, you _did_ take at least five minutes for every move you took! I'm not surprised Belay decided it was too monotonous to bother watching anymore." He turned to look at Belay and asked, "What did you do in the dorm anyway?" Belay shrugged nonchalantly.

"Caught up on some reading I'd been wanting to do." It seemed to satisfy the blonde and they all made their way out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Tomorrow's going to be great!" Draco rambled. "I haven't been on a broom since the beginning of summer!"

"I hear the school broom are absolute rubbish though," Blaise interjected. Draco nodded in dismay. Belay quickly put in his two cents that they would be able to try out for the team next year anyway and they could ride their own brooms. It cheered Draco up and by the time they entered the Great Hall, he was giddy all over again.

"Hey, Belay!" Looking to the far end of the table, he saw Daphne waving him over. He led Blaise and Draco over to her and the all squeezed onto the bench. "Quidditch tomorrow!" She sang joyously. Belay rolled his eyes that got his two tow friends started all over again.

Dinner was quick and blurry to him. He didn't say much, still somewhat disappointed by his father's letter, and when the time came to leave his was the first out of the Great Hall.

Pulling the covers up to his chin, he slept easily without any dreams to disturb him. Instead a thick veil of darkness surrounded him until he opened his eyes the next morning.

* * *

"It's time!" Draco cried breathlessly. Belay snorted and followed his friend to the Quidditch pitch. Blaise had stayed back to talk to Professor Snape leaving him to run after Draco as he seemed to _fly_ through the corridors. "Will you calm down already!" He cried as the blonde took another tight corner.

"Seriously Draco! It's just fly-" As Belay went to go around the corner, he ungracefully crashed right into a large, hard chest. Or perhaps it would be best to say abs, as the Slytherin in front of him was much too tall for him to even dream of crashing into his chest. The boy caught him before he fell and Belay realized the instant he inhaled his scent that it was Flint. Leaping back, he eyed him nervously.

Flint leered at him but walked right by, deciding he had better things to do than harass first years. He sighed in relief and looked down the hall to realize that Draco hadn't even noticed he wasn't right behind him and had merrily disappeared already. Belay growled and took off for the pitch.

Draco had saved Blaise and him a broom each and they were just as worn and wind beaten as Blaise had heard they would be. The Italian boy had arrived not too long after Belay, pale and a little upset looking but refused to say what was wrong.

"Later," he muttered in Belay's ear.

Madame Hooch trotted onto the pitch with her own broom, a sleek and rather new looking model and when she reached them she placed it on the ground to her right. "Of course," Draco drawled quietly to his friends. "She gets a shiny new broom while the rest of us are given these death traps!"

Across from where they stood, Belay could see Neville looking nervously down at his broom, not at all pleased with the quality of what was supposed to support him at anywhere between three to fifty feet in the air. When he looked up and caught Belay's eye he sent him a pitiful smile which the Slytherin returned encouragingly. It apparently worked as the Gryffindor took a breath and paid close attention to what the teacher was starting to say.

"I'm Madame Hooch!" The woman said with a strong voice that one would not expect from such a small body. Her sharp golden-like eyes flashed over her students, searching out those who appeared most likely to cause her trouble later. "I am your flying instructor and the referee for all Hogwarts Quidditch matches! I hope that you will all take flying seriously and refrain from foolish antics."

A few shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "No one is to be in the air without my or another teacher's presence, anyone who is found doing so will risk expulsion." Ignoring the mutters of disbelief that rose from her statement, she continued her lesson.

"Place your hand over your broom and order it 'up'!" The students echoed her command and only a few managed to get it right away.

"Up," Belay commanded coldly. The broom quivered a bit, like it was frightened of him, but leapt ito his hand nonetheless. Draco had managed to do the same but Blaise's broom remained unresponsive, even when the teacher came over to see what was wrong. She frowned at it and sighed in frustration. "We lose one every year!" She turned to Draco with a raised brow. "You tell your father about these 'death traps'" Draco flushed a bit, " and have him get the board to pay for some new brooms! These are from '76 and they aren't going to last much longer."

Draco nodded quickly and received a nudge Blaise. The blonde scowled at him, blushing even harder. Madame Hooch instructed them to share the broom and take turns, causing Weasley to snicker at them. Draco was about snarl an insult but the flying instructor started to speak again, stopping the potential brawl temporarily.

"Mount your brooms now and gently push up from the ground, just enough to hover!" Shhe demonstrated and the class followed suit. Belay could see Neville's neck reddening, nerves making his hands sweat and shake. His legs jerked too hard, sending him flying upward and into the sky. Shocked cries rang out and Madame Hooch jumped off her broom and could do nothing but call, "come down here this instant!"

And he did. Belay watched with wide eyes as the timid Gryffindor was tugged this way and that way until his perspiring palms finally slid off the handle and the broom sped forward. Before anyone realized it, he was on the ground a few yards away, trying to get up after a nasty twenty-foot fall.

Tears were streaming down his flushed face and he was biting his lip to keep from sobbing. The teacher dragged him away to the hospital wing before the rest of the class could truly comprehend what was happening. As he passed, Neville refused to look Belay in the eye.

"I better not see anyone in the air when I get back!" Madame Hooch shouted over her shoulder. "I'll make sure whoever on the broom is expelled!" Whispers broke out amongst both houses, no one wanting any one other than their own group of friends to hear what they thought about this situation.

"Great!" Draco hissed, "now we can't even fly! This was what I needed to last me until next year and Longbottom has to drop his fat arse down right on top of it!" Blaise refrained from giving his opinion but Belay frowned at his blonde friend, not all happy with what he was saying.

"Don't blame Neville! You said it yourself, these brooms are worthless, decades old too, according to Hooch." Draco sneered and might have replied if he hadn't caught a golden glint across the field where Neville had fallen. Jogging over to it, he snatched up whatever it was and turned back to the class with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Look what _Longbottom_ dropped!" He let the golden object fall and he caught it by the chain. It was golden pendant with a dash of red—Belay was to far away to truly tell. Everyone was watching him now, Gryffindors keeping a wary eye. Zaniel took a few steps forward, undoubtedly eager to get a good punch in Draco's face—Belay couldn't help but feel the same.

"Give it back, Malfoy," He growled lowly. Brown eyes were narrowed but they held a giddy gleam. Draco laughed at him and Belay felt a stinging in his chest, he was pretty sure he knew what this feeling was. "Why should I, Potty?" Draco danced out of the way when Zaniel lunged at him. "I think I should put this some place safe for the Gryffindork, maybe I'll toss it in the lake!"

This time, Draco didn't manage to get out of the way when Zaniel came after him, he got knocked to the ground and the Pendant when flying out of his hand and onto the beaten grass near Belay's feet. Red eyes watched the two boys with distaste and shame crept into his heart.

Draco was fighting to get Zaniel off him so he could get a good shot at his face and no one thought to stop them. Many—in fact—were cheering them on. Blaise cried out his encouragement yet they all steered clear of the 'fighting ring'. Scowling, Belay picked up the pendant and coldly said, "Are you two done with your petty brawl?" Everyone seemed to stop and look at him, some were confused and others flushed with embarassment.

Zaniel through himself off Draco, as if burned and was a tad pale as he looked at Belay. The Slytherin glared down at Draco, anger filling him as well as disgust. "Get up Draco," he snapped. "It is a disgrace to Slytherin's name—and to Gryffindor's" He glowered at the offending part and they shuffled their feet though a few looked enthralled. "-to act in such a brutish manner."

Tearing his gaze from those around him, he looked to the pendant in his hand and new exactly what it was. Two lions rearing back on either side of a ruby crest. It had to be a Longbottom heirloom. Zaniel, still white faced, watched him suspiciously. "Give it to me, Belay," he mumbled, shaking hand out stretched.

He flinched when Belay's eyes shot to his and they only connected a moment before looking away. "I will give it to Neville when I see him in the Hospital Wing," he informed him. It was best not to approach the Potter—he could sense something, it was clear now. He would undoubtedly search for skin to skin contact as reassurance.

Madame Hooch returned at that moment and Draco scrambled up off the ground, blushing and refusing to remove his gaze from the grass. Belay didn't pay him any notice, anger still rippling deep inside him. If there was thing his father had ingrained into him since childhood, it was how to honor the Slytherin line and uphold its dignity.

There weren't anymore mishaps for a while, though Draco avoided him, Belay believed he was merely sulking. Blaise stuck by him silently, ashamed by his own behavior and he apologized for acting like a fool. By the time the reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the fury had died down to a dull thrum in Belay's chest. He began to feel a bit angry at _himself_ for the way he'd treated Draco but he pushed it aside as to pay attention to Quirrel.

The man was quite excitable, and the entire first half of the class was spent telling stories of his findings in Albania. Though the stories themselves were somewhat interesting, the man put so much detail and unnecessary information into it that they lost their value and most of the students had occupied the time doodling.

The first thing the learned about their Professor was that he was a chatter box and to never ask him about anything when you needed a quick answer because he would go far too in depth and leave you completely clueless.

After the class managed to escape their teacher's ramblings, the Slytherins headed up two flights of stairs to reach the Charms room. "Well," Blaise muttered through heavy pants. "At least no one has to worry about gaining weight from the meals here!" Belay gave him a small smile and continued upwards without a breaking a sweat, nearly flying up each step and having to wait for his friend at the top.

Potter beamed at them all, hands on her hips I expect that you've all practiced!" There were a few nods and grunts. "Well than, why don't you all just show me how you've improved." This was followed by many groans and she gave a laugh, skin glowing. Belay eyed her nervously and was curious as to what set off this oddly joyful attitude.

Once content and reassured that her class had done the homework—except for Finnigan whose feather wacked him in the face instead of floating—she set them about the task of changing an objects color. She pulled out her chalk board, which had been stored in the closet to the side of the room, and began her lecture. Belay dutifully took his notes but was very much aware of the still pale Zaniel glancing at him every few moments. "I think Potter's got a crush on you, Belay," Blaise whispered and Belay fought a flush and bit back a disgusted retort.

'That would be incest,' he thought, feeling a bit ill. Incest itself was perfectly understandable to Belay. In order to preserve a bloodline one must interbreed a bit but not between _siblings_. He decided to forget that the Italian boy every mentioned such a preposterous thing.

He kept his eyes and mind firmly focused on taking notes for the rest of the class. As Potter explained the how to cast a color changing charm, a folded up piece of paper floated passed Belay's ear and landed right in front of him. Unfolding the piece of paper he realized it was a small note.

I'm sorry

Looking back he caught Draco looking at him with his lip between his teeth. Belay smiled encouragingly, something he came to regret as Daphne, who was right next to Draco, caught it as well and her eyes clouded over.

"Riddle!" Belay snapped back around to find and glowering Professor Potter looking down at him. He met her gaze with cool blood red eyes and she almost stepped back. 'Good,' Belay thought. Beneath his mask he was fretting at her closeness, hoping against hopes she could sense him.

"Detention for not paying attention in my class!" Potter growled, and Belay felt his heart drop. "You'll be serving it here with me directly after dinner."

There went any plans he might have had for the rest of the night. Peru gave a small hiss of displeasure beneath his robes and Potter took a wary step backward before returning to teaching her class.

Chewing on the inside of cheek, Belay continued to take his notes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Belay! I didn't think she'd do that!"

Draco, Blaise and Belay were all seated in the Great Hall and Daphne was still eyeing him appraisingly, no doubt under the affects of his Dark Angel.

"It's fine," Belay sighed for the fourth time since the end of Charms. The blonde, still upset about the flying lessons, continued to bother him endlessly with apologies. "It really doesn't matter."

But it did. His father had told him to stay away from the Potters. He could very well do that with Lily Potter standing over him as she had do merlin knows what for detention. He fed Peru a bit of chicken from his plate. The snake took it with a disappointed hiss.

(_I'll get you a real dinner tomorrow._) He promised quietly and the cobra seemed satisfied. Nerves somewhat frayed from the days activities, Belay felt his wings shudder and near spread out. He mentally scolded the appendages for their fidgeting. A piercing stab on either shoulder blade was their angry reply and he couldn't help but squirm a bit.

Blaise sent him a funny look but shrugged it off. Down the table, Nott was watching him warily, having heard Peru a bit earlier and not fully trusting his housemate to keep the cobra in check. Belay finished his meal a bit early and exited the hall before dinner was over. He needed to return Neville's pendant to him. Removing the heirloom from his pocket he looked at it more carefully.

It could be a coincidence, but he had a feeling that the Longbottom's were—however distantly—related to the Gryffindors. He knew the Prewetts were, though the only Prewet still alive was Weasley's mother and she was the youngest.

The crest was just wasn't quite right. The motto below it wasn't right either so he put it down to being coincidence. He stalked down the halls just a little faster to ensure that he'd have enough time to get to his—he frowned it disgust—_detention._

He had memorized the way to the Hospital Wing when he had dropped his bag off in the dorms and hoped he was going the right way. There was no helping it if he was going in the wrong direction; he sighed heavily. His wings jerked around in frustration and he gave a yelp of surprise as he was nearly shoved over by their tugging and pulling.

He covered his mouth wide-eyed and looked around in near terror—had someone heard him? The hall was deserted. Everyone was in the Great Hall or the Hospital Wing and he was directly between them—if he was going in the right direction. No one would be around for a while, not until dinner was over and the corridors would be flooded again but until then he was alone.

Maybe he could allow himself a _little_ freedom. Ducking into an abandoned classroom, he placed a chair under the doorknob to keep anyone from entering aimlessly. Just in case. He tugged off his robes and placed the pendant on top before removing his school uniform, leaving him topless. He was surprised how cold it was and rubbed his arms unconsciously. Another tug tore through his shoulders and this time he let it go.

Immediately, enormous bone like wings shredded out of his back, tearing a bit at the hastiness of their release and he bit back a scream. They stretched wide and the black feathers flew in every direction,. But they weren't attached.

Belay's eyes widened in horror as the fell all across the floor and on top of the desks, completely covering the room. There were only a few but their size was enough to turn the classroom black and silky. "Oh…" He whispered, starting to shake a bit. "Oh no…Father never said what I should do if this happened." In truth, there was never an _if_, only a _when_. It was already time for him to molt his feathers and grow new ones, that must have been why his wings were so achy.

The charm his father had used to hide his wings could only do so much and there wasn't enough space for him to release and regrow all of his feathers. It had gotten cramped to the point of bursting. 'Maybe,' he though idly. 'Maybe Potter had just finished her molting.'

Neither his father nor Belay truly knew everything about Angels. That was impossible, all that _was_ known was only passed from parent to child. Belay hadn't been with his mother anywhere near long enough to know what would happen and when. His father only knew of the charm to hide his wings because he had to hide his own.

'But Father doesn't have feathers,' he though in irritation. 'He's never had to molt or anything of the like. He can just spread his wings whenever he likes.'

Belay gave an experimental flap of his wings and winced at the stiffness in the joints and retracted them slowly. He could only take a few moments to relax them as he needed to get the Hospital Wing and back upstairs to the Charms room. The appendages folded reluctantly—though much more easily than before—back into his shoulders and Belay scrambled to pick up all the feathers.

By the time he was ready to leave, he had at least twenty, long, silken, black feather in one hand and the pendant in the other. He wished he had his bag with him but he settled for stuffing the feathers inside the large pockets of his robes. Hopefully no one would be able to tell. He left the classroom in a rush and dashed down the halls, thinking back to the map to make sure he was going in the right direction. He was relieved when he stood in front of two large doors. He knocked and entered.

The room was a sterile white and smelled of potion ingredients and gauze. The air seemed a little sparky and it sizzled as he entered.

"What is it know!" He nearly jumped as the frustrated yet very much authoritative voice rang. A stern looking woman dressed in a healer's uniform marched over to him. "I'm hear to see Neville Longbottom," he mumbled a bit nervously. She eyed his house crest but led him over to a bad surrounded by curtains.

"Mister Longbottom, you have a guest."

Pulling the curtain aside, Belay was mer with a watery eyed Neville whose hair was a tad mussed up. His left wrist was bandaged and set.

Large and glassy blue eyes looked at him a bit pitifully. They seemed a bit dull and ready for the sneers and jeering that he would receive. His heart pulled a bit and he held the pendant out to the Gryffindor. "You dropped this outside," he said simply, allowing a little warmth into his voice and the glassy look in the eyes lifted a bit although they seemed a bit dazed. "T-thanks," the boy stuttered and took the pendant.

"I-it was my dad's," Neville explained. "Said it would bring me luck but it looks like it was a lie." Belay furrowed his brows. Luck, huh? Luck was rather silly art. Everyone had it, it all just depended on knowing how to use it. He told the boy so.

Neville released a strained laugh and said, "doubt I'll ever figure it out!" before retreating into a small ball, half under the glaring white sheets. Belay took a seat on the bed, feeling somewhat awkward as his—would he be considered a friend? —Started to cry. "You've got to believe it to work," he mumbled and Neville peered up at him over the sheets.

"What?"

"Luck," Belay explained. " It's like an accidental magic. You have to feel strongly about something for it to happen. Muggles think of it as telekinesis sometimes."

Neville looked back down at his knees, unsure of what to say. The two sat in silence a few moments until Belay asked, "when can you go back to your dorm?"

"Madame Pomfrey said I could leave a bit after dinner was over but Professor McGonagall wanted me to talk with her and my parents."

"I've got detention with Professor Potter in a few minutes," Belay started and Neville's eyes widened in shock; Belay couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Do you want me to come pick you up?"

Neville stuttered for a moment, surprised at the friendliness that now seeped from the rather indifferent Slytherin. "O-okay," he finally managed to say. "But don't the Slytherins sleep in the dungeons?" Belay nodded.

"I don't really care to be around some of them for a bit."

Neville accepted that and when the time came, Belay waved good bye and left the Hospital Wing to go to the charms room. He got there before the teacher and sat against the wall, making sure that all the feathers were safely tucked away.

When Potter did come, she seemed like a raging storm of red hair that flew out behind her as she nearly flew down the hall. Belay stood quickly with his face cold and solid as a rock. She pierced him with her emerald eyes which, according to his father, he had when he was just a babe. She entered the classroom and he followed.

After she was seated behind her desk and he just in front of it, she folded her fingers in front of her. "Would you like to tell me what was distracting you during class, Mister Riddle?" It was clear that she was _not_ happy with him at all. "My friend and I had a disagreement earlier," he said truthfully. "And they merely sent me a note—with a levitation charm," he added. "—Saying they were sorry. I only turned around to give the thumbs up that we were okay."

"Well," Potter said with a scowl not unlike the one from class. "I'll have you take a quick quiz I made up for you just so I am assured you paid attention in class." She reached into one of the drawer of the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment that she had no doubt stashed earlier for this detention and a quill with an inkbottle.

Looking down at the quiz, he quickly answered the problems without much difficulty, the only thing he had to be concerned about was whether or not a few had double meanings. He finished in less than ten minutes. Potter took the paper and looked over it and the malevolence that had lurked in her eyes seemed to fade away. She gave a small smile and said, "good job, Mister Riddle. It seems you have been taking notes." Belay just nodded lazily.

Potter eyed him up and down and he nearly shivered. Her Light Angel seemed to be trying to wrap around him and 'decipher his code' so to speak. His demon blood, however, made it difficult. While some were capable of resisting such a presence as an Angel's, they were rare and were hard to find.

"Do you have any creature blood, Mister Riddle?" she asked cautiously and the Light Angel withdrew, defeated.

"No ma'am," Belay replied as innocently as he could. He tilted his head to the side for extra affect. "Why do you ask?" Potter frowned slightly but it quickly turned into a smile.

"No reason, dear, just a bit curious. Thought you might have a bit of Dark Veela in you, what with the way Miss Greengrass was reacting to that smile of yours."

A small flush rose in Belay's cheeks against his will and he said nothing. "Well than, I suppose you can go."

He looked at her a bit surprised. "What?" He asked.

"You can go," she repeated and gave a bell like laugh. "You're understanding what we're doing in class so I have no reason to punish you for making amends with a classmate." She gave him a sharp look then. "Just refrain from playing around with Miss Greengrass in my classroom, okay?" Belay was about to sputter something embarrassing but Potter shoved him out of the classroom before he could respond.

"Now get to your dorm, Mister Riddle," She said. "Curfew for students is ten o'clock and it's—" she looked at a watch on her arm. "Nine o'clock already." Belay nodded dumbly and left the classroom.

'A half hour long detention,' he thought. 'That's a tad suspicious.' He returned to the Hospital Wing a bit later and was told by a harassed looking Madame Pomfrey that Neville was speaking with his parents and head of house. Belay nodded and leaned against the wall to wait. The medi-witch gave him a scathing look but retreated to her office.

There must have been a silencing charm around the bed Neville was occupying because he couldn't hear anything being said but the ruffles of the curtain implied someone was pacing. He felt a wave of sorrow for his friend.

It wasn't until another ten minutes had passed that the people around Neville's bed came out from behind the curtains. Mcgonagall seemed surprised to see him. "Mister Riddle," she said in a stern voice. "What are you doing here so late?" He gave a blank face.

"I said I would walk with Neville to the Gryffindor tower." She rose a brow.

"Why," she began. "Would you take him in the opposite direction of your own common room?" The man and the woman who had followed her out of the curtain looked at him and caught the house crest on his robes. The identical frowns on their faces deepened though their eyes watched his own nervously.

"Well," he said. "I had to bring Neville something earlier and since I had detention with Professor Potter, I offered to take him." McGonagall looked skeptical, as did—Belay assumed—Neville's parents but he ignored them and stood up.

At that moment, Neville pulled the curtain aside, dressed in his robes that still had a bit of dirt on them from when he fell off his broom and walked over to Belay. He glanced nervously between the two groups and said in a somewhat high voice." Ready to go, Belay?" He nodded and they left the very confused adults behind in the Hospital Wing.

"What was that about?" Neville asked him timidly. Belay turned to him and saw that the pendant was hanging around Neville's neck. He gave a small smile and said, "nothing." The two walked in silence up the staircases. The portraits all looked down at them from their spots on the walls, whispering and gossiping. Belay bet that at least ten of them were Dumbledore's spies.

"So," Belay started as the silence beginning to feel a bit over whelming. "What's your favorite class so far?"

"Oh!" Neville said, sounding excited. "I love Herbology." Belay grinned.

"I had a feeling that would be what you would say." At the questioning look he explained, "you looked pretty into it during class." Neville flushed and nodded.

"It doesn't require magic too often so I can work pretty easily. But potions," he shivered. "Professor Snape scares me too much for me to focus." Belay laughed a little in agreement.

"He is a bit scary at times. But Potions is a dangerous subject; one mistake and it could blow up the whole classroom."

"I just wish- hey!" The staircase was rumbling as it changed their destination. "We need to go the other way! I haven't a clue where it will go." Belay ushered Neville up the staircase and onto the next one.

"We might as well see where it leads," He said and Neville nodded reluctantly. The continued upward though the stair also pushed them down. Eventually they were lost. They had finally reached a solid platform which opened into a dark corridor. The dust on the floors indicated that it hadn't been used much lately.

"I think it's the third floor," Belay whispered. The house elves wouldn't have allowed any part of the castle to get this dirty unless they were ordered not to go there. The suits of armor were covered with grim and the air was freezing. Stepping forward to peer down the hall, the torch above Belay's head lit on fire, lighting a bit of the area.

"I-I don't think we should go down there," Neville stuttered and Belay silently agreed; who knew what had made a nest down there in the dark. Moving back to the platform, the staircase seemed not to have any intention of coming back to collect them any time soon, so they sat down to wait.

"What were your parents in the Hospital Wing for?" Belay asked after several tense moments.

"Madame Pomfrey said that I had fractured my wrist," he lifted his arm, still wrapped up in the white bandages. "Professor McGonagall thought that my parents should know and she thinks I did it for attention." Neville's eyes began to water again as he looked at his shoes. "But it really was an accident. My parents were trying to explain to her how klutzy I get but she didn't really get it."

"That's too bad," Belay said in sympathy. Neville always seemed to get the short end of the stick.

"Yeah, well," Neville choked. "I'm not surprised. Even my family hardly believes it, how can they convince someone else." He crossed his arms.

"My parents are aurors," he explained. "Not just any aurors, but _good_ aurors. They've both gotten Order of Merlins and everyone expected me to be just as good. But instead, I'm some socially inept klutz without any friends."

"Well, we're friends, aren't we Neville?" Belay asked. He hoped they were.

The pink faced boy looked up at him in surprise, as I f he'd forgotten just who he was talking to. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. "I-I guess we are." A timid smile finally broke out across his face and Belay returned it.

"What's that, Mrs. Norris?" Both boys shot their head around. They heard a single set of footsteps walking fast up a flight of stairs. Below them, Filch was running up the stair after a mangy looking cat. "Oh know!" Neville gasped. "It must be after curfew! And you've just gotten out of your last one."

Belay hushed him and gestured for Neville to get up. The slunk into the corridor behind them and made a mad dash around the corner. Belay felt his heart pumping hard as adrenaline rushed through his veins. Finally! Some excitement! Looking back, his friend was a few paces behind him looking terrified. 'Too bad Neville had to get mixed up in it,' he though with a bit of pity for the Gryffindor.

"Students out of bed, I bet." The voice seemed far away but Belay had no doubt that the caretaker would reach them soon enough. The light turned on and off as they passed them, like a spotlight following them as they made their run for it. After another corner they came face to face with a door. Neville tried to open it but it was locked and he began to panic.

"Oh no," he cried frantically. "Oh no, my parents will be so mad at me. I know they will and we might get expelled for being here-"

"Calm down, Neville," Belay whispered frantically and whipped out his wand. Wracking his mind for the right spell—he knew came across an unlocking charm somewhere in one of his books—he finally pointed it at the door and hissed, "Alohamora!" and shoved the door open.

The ran inside and thrust the door shut before Filch rounded the corner. Eyes closed and panting, they leaned against the door and shook nervously. "What?" They heard, "Mrs. Norris! There ain't anybody here! You got my 'opes up!" The voice was fading as well as the footsteps and Belay sighed.

A snuffing sound made his freeze and beside him, Neville tensed. Opening his eyes, Belay couldn't move them from the gigantic three headed dog that stood right in front of him. Its enormous head began to growl as it towered over them and Neville let out a scream. It lunged and Belay grabbed Neville and thrust the door open. They tumbled out and scooted backward as the one of the canine's muzzles snapped through the door, trying but unable to get a bite of them.

Belay leapt toward the door and seized it before slamming it closed. The snapping and snarling continued, though muffled and the door shook as it was attacked. Neville looked up at Belay with a ghostly white face and was shaking something terrible. "N-Nev," Belay managed to say through his chattering teeth. "L-let's get you to Gryffindor tower."

Neville nodded and jumped to his feet, swaying a bit. Belay grabbed hold of his arm and they tore through the hall and back to the platform. The staircase seemed to be waiting there smugly, as if to say, 'Aha! And you thought I wasn't going to stick around!' and they skipped steps on there way down. It led them straight to Gryffindor tower and by the time they reached the portrait for Gryffindor, Neville had managed to calm down some.

"N-night," he said and Belay, not trusting himself to speak, nodded.

When Belay climbed into bed that night, after a firm scolding by his own house's portrait, he wrapped the blankets tightly around his own shivering form. Miraculously, Peru had slept through the entire encounter.

Laying still and listening to the light—and heavy—snoring through his dorm, he wondered what a cerebrus could possibly be doing in a school. Eyes growing heavy, he decided he would need to send another letter to his Father sooner than expected.

* * *

A/N

Another long chapter! Yay! Lol

Today was a snowday, and it actually snowed. This year, we've had about three unnecessary snowdays. Kinda ridiculous. Well, progress with the site is a bit awkward, because the damn spry widget tool is being an ass. (you haven't got a clue what I'm saying).

I'm around 200 out of 330 pages through Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. It's slow going because the text is small and the pages are big…making it a thinner book than it really is…yeah…so you 'Elven One' and 'Mountain Peek's the Limit' fans are gonna have to keep on waiting…sorry.


	7. Let's Get Together For Some Fun

Breakfast was a peaceful thirty minutes. Belay had helped himself to a jelly donut—one of the few things muggles had done right—and all the other first years seemed to be getting along quite well. Nott seemed to have settled for ignoring him and Flint wouldn't even look him in the eye. Belay received a letter from his father telling him that he was in Mongolia and neither owls nor snakes would be able to reach him for a while. When the bell rang he crammed the not into his bag, as did Draco with his care package and a note from his parents. The blonde's pale face should have been a warning enough that the day would not be the best.

Draco escorted him everywhere, not leaving him on his own for a moment and Belay assumed it was because of the day before. However, he certainly did not enjoy having his friend cling to him every waking moment. It irked him that Blaise stuck by his side as well though neither of them spoke too much. It wasn't until Charms class that Belay had the chance to get away from them and consult Neville about the night before.

"Everyone get into the pairs you were assigned first class, come see me if you've forgotten," Potter instructed. "We'll be working on changing each others skin color today."

Belay and Neville moved into a desk in the back corner of the room, far away from the rest of the class, and began to whisper. "Why do you think it was in the school?" Neville asked a bit nervously.

"I don't know," Belay replied. "But that nut of a Headmaster must be hiding something." The Gryffindor boy looked at him questioningly. "It isn't just muggle myths, you know. An incredibly large cerberus _did_ guard the gates of Hell—It was city of ghost though, and the three headed dog was to keep anyone alive _out_, not the ghosts _in._"

"Through out history the cerberus has been used to guard the most important places and objects; there's got to be something pretty valuable in that room for Dumbledore to have kept it safe with such a creature."

Potter glanced at them and Belay caught her deepening scowl. "We better do a little practice," he said and pointed his wand at Neville. "_Coloris Roseum!_" Neville leapt from his seat as he turned a bright, Gryffindor red—hair and all. He looked down at his uninjured hand and wiggled his fingers in shock. He giggled a bit and pointed his wand at Belay. "_Coloris-_"

Draco leapt across the room in front of Belay, nearly snarling. "There's _no way_ I'd ever let you, Longbottom, point your wand at Belay!" Potter stormed over to them and the entire class watching as she grabbed Draco's wrist—a look of fury over her face and her eyes dangerous—and dragged him out of the room. "Granger!" she called over her shoulder and Hermione snapped out of the trance that she and the rest of the class had been drawn into. "You are in control of the class until I get back, got it!" The girl stuttered a 'yes' but Potter was long gone.

Belay looked back to Neville and saw large tears brimming in his eyes. "Don't listen Draco, Neville!" Belay said as comfortingly as he could with the rest of the class still watching the,. "Draco's just being a prat, don't get upset!" But it was too late for that, and Neville sunk deeper into his chair, trying to hide his flushed face.

Turning to the rest of the class, Belay hissed, "What are you all looking at! Get back to your work!" Hermione seemed about to oppose this, undoubtedly planning on saying that they shouldn't perform any magic without a teacher, but glancing at Neville one last time she backed off.

Blaise abandoned Parkinson and came over to where Belay had started rubbing Neville's back. Apparently, the frustration that was nearing the surface of his heart was evident in his eyes as Blaise recoiled when he looked at the red spheres. "What's Draco's problem!?" He nearly snarled and Neville's sniffles had slowly turned into quiet sobbing. "Why won't he leave Neville alone?" Blaise shifted uncomfortable.

"Draco's grown up being taught that the Longbottom's are blood traitor's," he mumbled. "His dad, you met him this summer right? Well, he's a bit…" Blaise paused.

"Conceited, arrogant, self-important?" Belay offered snidely and Blaise nodded reluctantly. "Well he's either going to have to get over it or give up our friendship." It sounded cruel when said aloud but the truth was often hard to accept. Neville peered at him with wide eyes, not believing someone was truly standing up for him. "I won't be friends with an arse." Blaise's eyes bugged out after a moment began to snicker. "What?" Belay asked irately.

"You swore!" Blaise chortled. "_You_ swore in _public_!" Belay frowned deeply at his confidant but shrugged.

By the time Potter and Draco returned, Neville had calmed down and Belay had coaxed him into turning him a lovely shad of green. They had already reverted their skin and hair back to normal and Blaise had returned to his partner when the teacher and student swept back into the classroom. Draco was red faced and looked like he was going to cry now. Belay sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was only their second class too.

When the bell rang, Belay was the first out of the room; unsure of whether he wanted to beat Draco over the head for making him angry again or comfort him. He chose to do neither. Daphne sat beside him at the Slytherin table for lunch and he had made sure to take an end seat. "Draco's really losing it," his friend said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "He hasn't acted so silly since we were eight and he wanted to play in the mud."

Belay fought the smile that crept onto his face at the mental image that was forming but he had to agree. Draco was acting silly—no, absolutely ridiculous and Belay would have to tell him that instead of running away from him.

Blaise and Draco entered the Great Hall then, the blonde's eyes red rimmed and Blaise hissing quietly at him. The blonde was staring at the ground and seemed to be trying to hide behind his bangs as they moved to the table. Blaise snapped his mouth shut as he noticed Belay and quickly stole a seat nearby him. Draco situated himself on the bench and went about filling his plate, refusing to look at anyone—least of all Belay.

Getting fed up with the tense pocket of silence around him, Belay abandoned his food and left the hall in a bit of a rush. He stormed down the corridor to the Slytherin's dorms with a deep, angry scowl marring his otherwise flawless face. Why did Draco always have to get upset? Belay was the one who she be looking like a betrayed puppy, or at least Neville seeing as he was the real victim in the whole situation. Draco, as the instigator, should have been looking guilty, not beaten and depressed.

Belay's fast pace left him a little out of breath by the time he reached the portrait hole and he stood there for a moment to catch his breath. The sound of pounding footsteps reached his ears and Draco slid around the corner and into sight. "Belay," he gasped. "Belay, I'm sorry, I really am! I just don't want Longbottom to accidentally curse you or something-"

Belay threw his arms up into the air. "Get OVER yourself already!" he snarled. "Neville was _not_ going to accidentally curse me and even if he did I am _perfectly_ capable of protecting myself, or have you forgotten about Nott?"

Draco paled instantly and gave a shudder of remembrance but Belay wasn't at all bothered by it. "This is so _stupid_! You've managed to make me want to sock you in the gut twice in one week, and I don't _get_ angry Draco! I just don't! I've never been so…so…so _furious _at someone in my life!"

'It's true,' he thought. 'But it's also true that I've never been around people for so long.' A sudden throb in his chest made him ache for home, the castle he used to call grungy and boring. Only now it he sorely missed the comforting flicker of the fire in his room and the sitting area his father and he used to sit in and enjoy one another's company until the time came for Lord Voldemort to hit the road again.

Draco now stood before him looking beaten down and miserable. Belay sorely wished he could just let it go but it was too soon and he knew his friend needed to realize that he wouldn't just let him be a prick. "Stay away from me Draco," Belay bit out. "I don't want to talk to you until you've realized that you were wrong to be so mean to Neville. I can't be friends with a bully."

Without looking to see Draco's reaction, he turned around and entered through the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room. He retrieved his bag from the dorm and started to write his Herbology report that would be due next Thursday.

* * *

The rest of the week was quiet, Draco avoiding Belay as he had been told and Blaise seemed torn between his two friends. While he had obviously known Draco longer he had sworn to be Belay's right hand man and to betray that so easily would be detrimental for his future. Any Slytherin would choose to think ahead rather than to think back.

So Draco had been ostracized. Crabbe and Goyle were too closely knit to provide him company and he had refused Nott's over eagerness to become allies against the 'Poncey Riddle'. So, he was on his own. Classes had been long and lonely, homework difficult and unrewarding, and his sleep hard to attain.

The first month of school had passed, and while he still hadn't spoken so much as a word to Belay, he had taken up the hobby of following him at a distance in the halls. His frosty expression and rigid posture reflected his father's teachings and Belay began to feel a bit self conscious about his own pureblood teachings. He made sure to do the Riddle's proud after the first week of Draco's transformation.

In the meantime, Neville had improved his spell work exponentially. His only downfall was Potions as Professor Snape had succeeded in frightening the to tears and it was all he could do to stop his hands from shaking during the class.

When the top students were posted on the bulletin board in the Slytherin common room, it was unsurprising that Belay was number one of his year, followed by Granger and Draco had managed to scrounge up fifth place. It was with a wince that the young Riddle realized that the boy's father would undoubtedly be furious that he'd fallen behind a muggleborn; Lucius would likely give him a lecture over the Winter Break.

It was on the first Friday of October that Draco finally approached Belay. He had just seated himself up front for Transfiguration and he was surprised that Blaise opted to sit besid Pansy rather than him. Of course, he realized what was going on the moment Draco took the empty spot.

They sat in silence while the room filled and the blonde spent several minutes fiddling with his quill as he gathered the courage to speak to Belay, who twirled his hair around a finger and pretended not to notice him.

"I," Draco started, biting his lip. "I'm sorry Belay." Peering through one slitted eye, Belay stared at him and he choked out the rest. "For being rude to Longbotttom."

"And?"

Draco frowned. "And, what?" Belay huffed in irritation.

"And what are you _going _to do about this little situation?" Draco's confusion didn't dissipate. "How are you going to prevent this from happening again?"

"Well I…" Draco hesitated and Belay glared daggers at him. "I…I'll trust your choices and decisions. From now on, I swear."

It wasn't quite what he'd been hoping for but Belay thought Draco had gone through enough. "Very well," he sniffed. "Make sure you don't do stuff like that again or I _won't _forgive you Draco." He didn't need to look at him for Draco to know the other boy still had a viscous coldness in his eyes.

The blonde nodded and turned forward as the teacher came in. McGonagall walked up to her desk while levitating a squeaking box onto its surface.

"We'll be trying something new today," she sxplained. "I would like you all to change these mice," she opened the box and lifted a black and white spotted mouse out by the tail. "Into a color of your choice. I expect all of you to manage the spell the end of the class. You are to use the same incantation that we've been using and merely keep the color in mind while performing the wand movements. I want you all to work on your own today."

The class all scurried to get their mice, and Draco managed to get a hold of a healthy one. Across the room he could hear Weasley grumbling about how he should have brought his rodent with him rather than get stuck with the pile of bones that he had been saddled with.

"How am I going to know if the bloody spell works," the red-head said, scowling to his friend. "There's barely got any fur as it is…"

"You're turning the _whole_ mice a different color, Ronald," Granger piped up, sounding ready to start a lecture. "The fur isn't the only part you're changing."

"Of course," Ron bit back. "Why don't you work on you own mouse, know-it-all." The girl looked hurt and Zaniel turned a stern eye on his friend. "Ron," he said darkly. "That's not fair, she's only trying to help you."

Weasley snorted. "McGonagall said we can't work together anyway so what does it matter?"

"Ron," Zaniel growled warningly, eyes flashing—was that gold? No, Draco corrected himself. It must have been a trick of the light.

Weasley flinched, realizing he had angered his best mate and quickly apologized to both Granger and Zaniel. The blonde Gryffindor's sour expression melted off his face like butter as a warm smile broke through the gloom. In minutes, the two were chummy as ever.

A prod to his side startled him out of his observations and he swung his head around to see Belay grinning mischievously at him. A blush rose on his face and he realized all was forgiven. "Look at this Draco," Belay whispered in a chirpy voice and pointed to his mouse. Draco bit back a laugh as he realized the once dark brown mouse had been turned a pale blonde like his own hair.

It was only as Belay turned his head and went back to working with the spell that Draco realized how similar he and his friends were to that Gryffindor trio across the room.

* * *

Belay lay on his bed the next day, Peru coiled on his stomach and his Charms text in his hands. He absently sucked on a blood pop he had saved from the trolley on the Hogwarts Express and turned another page of the book. It had been pleasant weekend, all of the third years and older had gone to Hogsmeade for both days, leaving the second years to feel they had a duty take control of the couches in the common room. Not that Belay cared, he preferred the quieter and much more private dorms to the common room any day.

Draco and Blaise had gone off to the library to do their History report that was due the next day, Draco complaining that there was no point in doing it seeing as Binns was too _dead_ to bother grading them.

"Well," Belay had said matter-of-fact-ly. "If he was too dead to grade them, he'd be too dead to assign them, now wouldn't he?" Blaise had dragged the stunned boy out before he could come up with a good response, leaving Belay all by his lonesome self.

Well, not so lonesome. Nott was curled up in his bed, sleeping in. Belay kept a wary on him anyway,

Peru lifted his head and flicked his forked tongue. _(Nagini, Master.)_ He hissed to Belay. _(Shall I meet her?)_

_(How far away is she?) _Belay asked with a frown.

_(I'd guess just by the edge of the forest, Master)_ Peru answered.

_(I'll go then.)_ Belay stood and waited for Peru to curl up his arm. With a suspicious glance at Nott's snoring form on the other end of the dorm, Belay left and climbed up the spiral staircase.

As he passed the second year boys, Malcolm Ducely watched him out of the corner of his eye dazedly. He flexed his few muscles subtly and straightened his posture before sending him a toothy grin. Belay rolled his eyes and continued out the portrait hole.

Most of the students here were easy to get the hang of. His fear of being raped had long since been relieved as each new threat posed less danger than the last. He had taken to show aggression in small bursts, hardly noticeable but one's instincts would catch on keep the humans away. Ducely would likely stay far away from him before winter vacation rolled around.

"Now where's Nagini," he muttered to himself.

Standing outside the double doors of the castle, he scanned the grounds for any sign of movement. He saw none but a hiss reached his ears. Following it toward the lake, he found Nagini slithering around the tree he and his friends had frequented before the cooler weather had settled in.

Speaking of cooler weather, he wished he'd grabbed a cloak before storming out of the castle.

_(Nigini)_ He hissed pleasantly. _(Father sent you?)_

_(Yes)_ she replied tiredly. _(May I stay here for rest? Master has moved to a greater distance and I am weak)_

_(Sure)_ Belay replied and pet her between the eyes. She hissed happily.

Belay removed the scroll tied to her belly and let her curl around his body for warmth. Unrolling the parchment, he read what his father had to say.

_Dear son,_

_I applaud you for your fabulous grades,_

Belay felt a rising pride swell inside him, overjoyed that he'd earned his father's approval yet again.

_and I expect you to maintain them. I have a special gift coming for your birthday, but you'll have to keep out of trouble and no slacking on you homework. _

_Lucius tells me his son wasn't doing quite so well in his classes as he'd like, why don't you tutor him some?_

_Your Loving Father._

Belay was frowning by the end. That was a hidden message if he ever read one. The special gift surely wasn't what he'd been warned about earlier this year, surely it was too soon for whatever he had planned involving Professor Snape.

He knew what his 'homework' was, no doubt about that. He'd been sent to Hogwarrts to rattle Dumbledore but there was more to it than that. He was to observe the activities of the Headmaster and his staff. Proffessor Snape was a double agent, and could only be trusted so much with his information. Belay was there to validate what he could and keep an eye on the Potions Master.

Nagini shifted closer to him as a particularly cool breeze swept over them and Belay shivered, remembering where he was.

_(Will you be alright, Nagini?)_ He asked the snake.

_(Yes young Master.)_ She replied. _(I'll catch a few rodents in the forest.)_

_(Do you know where father is right now?)_ The snake hissed what sounded like a chuckle.

_(I cannot tell you that, young Master. You know this.)_

Belay nodded sadly and gave her another pet before sending her off, his father's letter scrunched in his hand. He set it on the ground and made it burn.

* * *

"Where were you?"

Belay had just snuck into the dorms, having slipped past the students who had come back from Hogsmeade since his leaving, when his two friends affronted him. He noted that Nott was gone and quickly roved his eyes over his bedding area to make sure there weren't any alterations.

"Outside."

Draco scoffed and grabbed one of his hands. "Without a cloak? I can't leave you alone for a minute!"

"two hours, actually," Blaise piped up from atop his bed. "But aside from Belay being incapable of taking proper care of himself-" the incubus made a noise of protest."-we need to get to dinner. I heard Dumbledore's got a big announcement."

That caught Belay's attention. "About what?"

"Not a clue, all the older years looked like they knew something too. Wouldn't tell us anything though."

"They said we'd just have to find out for ourselves."

"Well then," Belay began. "Shouldn't we hurry up then? We've got about five minutes to get to the Great Hall and you know how everyone tends to get the idea to leave at the same time."

"Yes, yes," Blaise mumbled and stood. Just let me take this bloody tie off. Absolutely ridiculous making us wear it."

"I know, honestly," Draco agreed. "Only a muggle would want to ready a noose around their neck."

"They aren't the most intelligent," Belay quietly added. "My father took me to Paris once, on business," he added quickly as they both rose a brow at him. "We had to portkey into a muggle street first and I saw these _awful_ things. Father called them shoes but I don't think I can believe him. He called them stiltos."

Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think it's stilettos, Belay," he snickered. Draco snorted into his sleeve.

"Where were you two that you saw _those_!" Belay crunched up his nose and tilted his head.

"What? What are they?" He scowled as his friends just continued to laugh at him. "Seriously! What are they?"

"If they're anything like you, they're late."

The three jumped as Flint glared at them in the doorway. "Hurry it up! Professor Snape said everyone had to be in the Great Hall for dinner tonight and it's _my_ head if you aren't there."

Well, they certainty would want that.

The burly boy led them out into the hall and kept a fast pace. None of them wanted to risk his ire so they had to run after him the whole way. They were the last to arrive and had to take seats near the center of the table, noticing it was bereft of any food.

"Good evening, everyone," Dumbledore began, arms wide and welcoming as they were when they first got sorted. "Before your meals I have a grand announcement to make." It was now that most of the upper years whooped and hooted, leaving all the first years lost and confused. Glancing across the room at the Gryffindor table however, Belay saw that Zaniel seemed pretty smug about something as well.

"Now, now, students," the old man chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you all spoiled the surprise."

"Every year, Hogwarts hosts a Masquerade ball for all years." Draco spun on Belay and looked giddy with excitement, Belay was almost afraid the boy would wet himself. "As it has been for every year, I ask for you all to respect the age range and refrain from public displays." Here, he flushed a pink and coughed into his fist pleasantly. "Such as those that were projected last year."

"I believe you know who you are."

The Weasley twins high-fived and looked proud of themselves as most of the Gryffindor house cracked up.

"The only requirements are to have a mask and costume, and to have as much fun as at all possible!" McGonagall gave the headmaster a stern look and cleared her throat. "Ah, yes. Do remember that school rules are to be abided and to keep things safe. The Heads of Houses, and any other teacher who wishes to come, as well as myself will be attending to keep you all from having a little too much fun, I'm afraid."

"Next Saturday all students who desire to will accompany their heads of houses to Hogsmeade and purchase what materials they need. And now," Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables were landened with dinner. "Enjoy your meals!"

"A Masquerade!" Draco said as he nearly bounced in his seat. "This will be great! Father had be thinking that first years never got to do anything!"

"It seems like it will be interesting," Belay conceded with much less enthusiasm. The only masquerade he had been to was that time in Paris he'd mentioned earlier. It had been the only time he wished he wasn't stuck with his father.

"Oh, lighten up, Bel!" Blaise said cheerfully. "Masquerades aren't nearly so stuffy as they'd seem when you're with friends." He looked up from his potato to see both Belay and Draco staring at him. "What?"

"_Bel_!" Draco hissed. "Where on earth did you come up with that?" Blaise flushed.

"I figured it was just simpler."

"Okay, sure. Whatever keeps you happy Blaise," Belay said, turning back to his vegetables and pushing them around boredly. It was so bland…

"Good."

Draco rolled his eyes and asked, "What do you guys want to dress up as?"

"I don't know," Blasie replied and tapped his chin. "Something simple, I guess."

"Me too."

"Oh, come on!"

"Why bother," Belay asked. "It's just going to be a bunch of stupid kids running around in masks." Draco spluttered indignantly.

"It is _not_! This is perfect training for the future! My father says I need to be prepared for any type of social event. He and Mother go to as many as they can to keep up relations."

That made sense, Belay supposed. But…

"Does that mean I'll…" His friends both nodded and Belay groaned. "Bloody brilliant."

"I know," Draco chirped, grinning ear to ear. "Isn't it?"

* * *

"Stick close," Professor Snape hissed at them, sallow face knotted together in a scowl. "I will _not _be held responsible if you get lost but I _will_ be taking roll call when we get back—anyone who's missing drops a letter grad in Potions this term."

Several older years groaned and the Potion's Master turned on them. "You should have gotten your thing last Hogsmeade weekend!" They all winced and looked a bit embarrassed.

Daphne joined Belay, Draco and Blaise on their walk out of the castle, claiming that, "That bint, Parkinson," was too much to stand. They'd clearly gotten into another fight and Belay couldn't help but feel that they might be perfect for one another—he bit back a smirk as he the blonde girl shouted hissed something at Daphne—or not…

Belay was glad to have wrapped himself up in a warm cloak and had his Slytherin scarf tied around his face. When they got outside it was to be hit by a tremendous gust of wind that nearly knocked one of the smaller second year girls off her feet.

The Slytherin band trooped toward Hogsmeade slowly and steadily as the slope down to the school gates was wet and slippery from the weeks-worth of rain they had gotten. It gave Belay plenty of time to get his first real look at Hogsmeade. The village was quaint, calming really. He wondered what would happen to it when his father captured Hogwarts…maybe he could convince him to keep it the way it was.

Obnoxious laughter reached his ears and when he turned Belay realized that the McGonagall was leading her merry band of misfits out of the castle after them and the Weasleys were front and center. Glasses perched on his nose, lifted high as though he smelled something rotten, the boy marched three pace behind his head of house and tried to keep the twins from harassing his youngest brother.

Zaniel Potter watched on while chatting with a large group of the first years, all getting along fantastically.

Belay turned his head forward again and walked on in silence.

Before releasing them, Professor Snape told them all to meet back in front of the Three BroomSticks pub, which he pointed out, and that they'd be left behind if they weren't there in two hours.

They scattered and Belay headed to the first clothing shop he could find. Unsurprisingly, the shop owners seemed perfectly aware of the school's tradition and had an entire inventory laid out displaying their finest costume materials.

"Hey, Bel. What about this?" Blaise held a Victorian ruffle shirt in his hands, stroking the material fondly. "It would go great with a more classic sort of mask." Belay only shrugged. He really wasn't interested.  
"Don't be a downer," Draco chastised him and pulled his friend to a bin of blank masks.

"We can make our own rather than get something _ordinary_," the blonde sneered at the last word. Clearly he believed everything should be completely unique. Maybe that was why Belay had to revise so much of his essays for him. "They have all the materials here?" He asked.

Draco nodded and gestured to the other side of the store which held an abundance of craft materials, though Belay doubted you'd ever see them in—what the Malfoys would no doubt call—a plebian market. The sequins shone far too brightly to be considered cheap plastic and the feathers seemed authentic. Belay stroked a peacock feather with interest. Maybe this wouldn't be so dull.

Blaise joined them in choosing the pieces they would add to their masks, though neither he nor Belay had chosen the type they'd replicate. Draco had, unsurprisingly, decided to go with something extravagant.

He twirled around them in a velvet cape and cotton trousers, A ruffle hanging from his neck and holding his half-mask by the thin rod it was attached to. Blaise laughed heartily and told him to stop being a ponce. Affronted, the blonde continued to look through the cloth and garments supplied by the store owner.

The cashier, a weedy looking squib seeing as he didn't look old enough to be out of school but clearly didn't attend due to his being there, ignored them, only glancing up every once in a while to make sure they weren't doing anything that would get him fired.

"We've got ten minutes!" Belay cried and gathered up all his purchases and putting them on the counter.

"What?" Draco whined. "I still haven't finished-"

"Send your dad a note then," Blaise told him and nervously looked out the shop window to make sure Professor Snape was still there and swore.

"What?"

"Nearly everyone's there already!"

"Three galleons and ten sickles," they cashier said, barely glancing at Belay. That was definitely a nice change. He dug out the coins from his pouch and handed it to him. The young man placed his purchases in a box and did the same for Blaise and Draco.

"Hurry it up!" Belay told them as they scrambled out of the shop, he could just see the rest of the Slytherins gathered around the front of the pub. "You three were nearly late!" Daphne hissed and eyed Professor Snape. "Everyone knows that when Professor Snape says to be somewhere, you've got to get there early or he'll be furious!"

"We made it though, didn't we?" Belay said in mock optimism. Daphne snickered but then, very seriously, informed them that Nott still hadn't gotten there.

"Crabbe and Goyle swear he was with them but he wasn't when they got here. I suppose he's up to something."

Belay nodded in agreement and Snape had them marching back up to the castle. The Gryffindors were still in Hogsmeade, McGonagall not wanting to leave until she was sure all her students were there.

"Let the those who lag stay," Professor Snape sneered. "It will teach them to be on time." The aging woman frowned and didn't look like she agreed with him at all.

Back inside the Slytherin Common Room, their head of house pulled out the roll call as promised and when he got to Nott and there was no answer, he scowled. "Our first and hopefully last person to be late." Belay had a sneaking suspicion that the man would take out his irritation on the boy when he got back.

Professor Snape left them to spend their hour before dinner doing as they pleased and when the time came for them to gather in the Great Hall, they noticed he wasn't at the head table.

"Taking care of Nott, no doubt," Blaise muttered.

They didn't see the boy when they turned in but he was there in the morning and Draco claimed that that he heard him come in around two in the morning, grumbling about having to clean cauldrons.

Most of everyone's time was spent on working on their costume for the masquerade. According to Daphne, most people had decided to build their own mask, though several fifth and seventh years chose to buy theirs pre-made. "They've got O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s," She said smartly. "They don't have the time for such a project. Of course," she added. "They shouldn't have the time to attend the masquerade either but I suppose everyone needs a break."

Charms class was decent, Professor Potter was too busy teaching to give Belay grief about whatever quirks he had or to keep to close an eye on him. She must have delegated that duty to her son though, as Zaniel was watching him a bit more excessively than what would be considered normal.

"I think Potter's got a crush on you," Draco told him boldly one day, his face contorted into a cross between irritation and worry. It was enough to send Belay into spiels of laughter that caused heads to turn in their study hall and the teacher overseeing it to shush at him.

"I doubt that, Draco," he whispered later. "I'm sure it's something else."

The blonde didn't look so sure but kept his promise to trust in him.

* * *

The first year Slytherins got together the Tuesday before Halloween to celebrate Millicent Bulstrode's birthday. Pansy had decided that her friend should have a big get together despite her own issues with Daphne, though maybe the idea of Draco being around was enough to get her to put together the idea. Either way, they were all celebrating in the boys' dorm, seeing as the girls were able to go down their staircase an dthe common room was already dominated by the other Slytheirns.

No one had any real gifts for the girl, not having known her before hand, but fifth year named Adrian Pucey had showed them how to get into the kitchens. The house elves had been glad to provide them with plenty of sweets, though Belay had _not _appreciated the looks they had given him with their large, beady eyes.

"When is your birthday, Belay?" Daphne asked curiously. "I know everyone's now but yours."

"Halloween," he said carelessly.

"What!" Draco looked furious. "Why didn't you tell me so that I could have gotten you something while we were in Hogsmeade?" Belay shrugged innocently.

"Doesn't really matter." The others all stared at him flabbergasted and he narrowed his eyes at them. "Really," he said. "I don't see what is so great about the day you were born that you have to celebrate it every year. Seems a bit daunting if you ask me." They were shaking their heads now and Belay frowned deeply.

It wasn't his real birthday, it was just the day he had been taken in by his father, but it would be very stupid to go about claiming his birthday to be the same as Zaniel Potter's. They had messed with Dumbledore's head and to make a mistake now when he was so close to him would prove fatal for Belay and possibly Lord Voldemort.

"Well we'll have to do something on Halloween then," Draco said determinedly. "The masquerade isn't enough."

Belay rolled his eyes but let his friend do as he pleased. As long as it didn't irritate him it was fine.


	8. Truth Behind the Prince

The masquerade was fast approaching and, while Belay did not look forward to it at all, the excitement around him was infectious. He soon found himself grouping together with his friends and deciding a 'theme' for their masks and costumes. Despite being a squib, Shakespeare had been and continued to be a famous literary figure for the Wizarding world, and his plays were often the first the pure blooded children would read in their childhood.

Belay was saddled with the mighty role of Hamlet, so naturally Blaise took Horatio. Daphne followed their lead and snapped up the role of Ophelia before anyone could get a word in edge-wise. And so, a less than pleased Draco found himself none other than Romeo with Pansy as his Juliet.

Fabrics were ordered from catalogues that the prefects left in the common room and they were quick to arrive, most needing two barn owls to deliver them. An entire Charms class was dedicated to teaching sewing spells from cutting to measuring. The days leading up to Halloween were undoubtedly the most pleasurable Belay had ever experienced.

Most importantly, he couldn't wait for the surprise his father had in store.

So, when Belay awoke on October 31st he was understandably out of it.

The gift had still not arrived by the time the Masquerade was due to start but he knew his father wouldn't get his hopes up for nothing. The common room was filled with a masked and caped students of all years, brandishing their props at one another whilst joking and laughing. Belay had never seen the Slytherins so rambunctious.

Blaise was glued to his side, never leaving him be. "I need to stay in character," he had explained with utmost seriousness.

Draco was not at all happy with his partner, though Daphne was by no means pleased either. However, they were somehow managing to keep their thoughts to themselves…so far. Everyone mulled in the common room until, finally, Snape waltzed in to guide them to the Great Hall. Unsurprisingly, he had not bothered to adorn himself with so much as a mask for the night's festivities.

The Great Hall was decked out in everything from spider webs to fairy dust, lit by the floating candelabras floating above everyone's heads, nearly colliding with the platters of candy and treats that would whiz in every which direction, sending their contents to the ground. There were shouts of excitement and gasps of awe as the students filed in, the last house to arrive. The ghost were scattered, Nearly Headless Nick was gallivanting about the Gryffindors, looking terribly offended, while the Bloody Baron was no where in sight.

The Slytherins all spread out to find open tables and Dumbledore began his speech.

"Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to the Halloween Masquerade. Tonight we have the pleasure of _shaking it up_," there was a smattering of giggles through out the crowd, "with the Bent Twigs, all of whom once walked through the halls of Hogwarts like yourselves at one point."

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore set them free. It was quiet for a short while, everyone whispering as not to break the silence as the Bent Twigs got their instruments together.

Belay watched them through the eye slits of his mask with interest. They were all shaggy and wild looking, not at all the type of entertainment meant for a masquerade. Daphne puffed beside him and squeezed his arm. "Belay, make sure you dance with Draco tonight."

The dark haired boy shot her a questioning glance before remembering she wouldn't be able to see it. "Why?" He asked quietly, seeing the lead singer of the Bent Twigs tapping his throat and whispering a voice amplifying charm.

Daphne rolled her eyes and looked passed his shoulder and Belay followed her gaze to see Draco and Pansy hissing at one another not too far away. Blaise chose to answer in Daphne's place. "He's not too happy to be with Pansy," he explained. "Their parents have been trying to hook them up since they were toddlers but they just get on each other's nerves. And of course, neither parent wants to risk an affair." Belay 'awed' in understanding. "But why with me?"

Daphne snorted. "Because he may like Blaise and I but he _really_ likes you Riddle." Belay rose a brow.

"So I'm Riddle now?"

"Well, you'll always be a riddle to us all."

She abandoned him with that statement and Blaise took the opportunity to drag him onto the dance floor as the first song of the night began. The beat was swift and set, sweeping them off into a flurry of movement through the crowds. Belay identified it as a mutant offspring of the Salsa after the first minute of careful stepping.

While the butchery of good tradition was highly offensive to him, Belay found himself laughing along with Blaise, their masks clinging to their faces through the spins and dives they were making.

Smiles were all around, most giggling at the naughty dancing performed by the older years, and others had caught on to the beat and began to get wild with it. Tossing his hair over his shoulder, Belay felt his blood rush while Blaise tugged him this way and that way, managing to avoid other people's feet and snogging couples.

As he was twirled yet again, Belay saw Draco watching sourly from their table, Pansy having abandoned him to dance with some friends of hers. The blond disappeared from his sight just as quickly as he had entered it and the song came to a slow end, Blaise stepping lightly towards and away from him.

The next song was preposterous. Belay could only stare at his partner in horror as the couples around them began to _grind_ their lower halves together like beasts. Blaise erupted into fits of hysterical laughter and dragged him away from the crowds to the punch table to get a drink.

Belay had not realized how thirsty he actually was until a cup butterbeer was thrust into his hands. He smiled and had to yell a thank you over the music for his friend to hear him. It occurred to him that they should return to Draco and keep him company but Blaise had already settled against the wall, unwilling to fight his way back though the hordes of bodies rubbing together.

Belay copied him, glancing over his cup with his ruby eyes at his right hand man. The five minutes they'd spent on the dance floor had been exhilarating and he knew the other boy was a brilliant dancer, experienced and at ease with his movements.

He had likely been to many balls such as this, unlike Belay who was only permitted on the rare occasion that his father deemed it worth his attendance. He hadn't had the practice Blaise had and he deeply hoped he wouldn't hold the other back during the next dance.

It was disgusting, watching the way his peers were dancing. There was no class to it, just wild sporadic motions that had little purpose aside from releasing sexual tension amongst the older students. Again, disgusting.

Pulling his gaze away to look for anything else to look at until the dance ended, Belay's gaze fell upon a mouse half mask, watching from an empty table. Harry recognized the nervous wringing of the boys hands as belonging to Neville. Harry tugged on Blaise's sleeve and pulled him over to the table. They sat to the boy's left, startling him.

"Hello, Neville," Belay said with a smile. "Isn't this all, uh, rather interesting?"

He was giggling before he could even finish the sentence, causing Blaise to prod him in the side to sober him. Neville grinned half-halfheartedly at him and shrugged. "I don't know, I've never been to a dance before. But that style of dance…" He looked out to the dance floor and flushed under his mask. Belay nodded in agreement. "Positively shameful isn't it?" He took a sip of his butterbeer.

"I've never been to a ball like this one," he shared sociably. "My father usually only lets me come with him to those dry political balls. You know, where all the snobby adults are trying to show off how rich and pure blood they are but end up overcompensating." Neville giggled a little, the tension in his shoulders relaxing a little.

"My Gran always goes to those. She says it's the only way to stay connected these days but I think she just likes to show off her hats."

They lapsed into silence, Blaise observing his nails closely whole Belay sipped from his cup awkwardly and Neville bit his lip nervously.

It didn't take too terribly long for the song to change to a halfway decent one again, Blaise dragging Belay back onto the dance floor immediately.

This time was a rock-ish waltz that had them strutting this way and that way. As they spun Blaise hissed in his ear, "how in Merlin's name did you manage to befriend Longbottom? He's so…so…"

"Timid?" Belay offered and tutted, twisting them to the right. "He's just shy. Draco hasn't exactly been kind to him and you've never stood up for him or even tried to have a conversation before so he probably just didn't know what to say."

Blaise looked doubtful but pulled him a long nevertheless. They were working their way back through the crowd now, waltzing towards where they had abandoned Draco only the blond wasn't there anymore. A choked laugh from his partner had Belay looking at him curiously.

The Italian boy gestured somewhere behind Belay and the red eyed boy spun them around to see. Draco was stuck with Daphne, looking very unwilling and annoyed while Daphne chatted over her shoulder to a friend dancing beside them.

Belay led them over and broke his hold on Blaise's shoulder to offer it to Draco and sent Daphne an amused look. "May I cut in?"

Daphne smirked and released the blond to take Belay's place with Blaise. "Why of Course, my Prince!"

Belay rolled his eyes at the name and turned back to Draco smiling. The boy took his hand gratefully and grinned smugly for the first time all day. "Are you pleased now, dear Romeo?" Belay laughed into Draco's shoulder.

"Positively overflowing with joy, dear Hamlet!"

Unfortunately the song came to an end then, moving on to a more traditional dance. It was likely the only truly well put together song that the Bent Twigs had but it made up for the others played so far. The singer's voice was quiet and hypnotizing while the music seemed to soothe and cool down those on the dance floor rather than burn them up like the previous songs.

One hand on Dracos's lower back and the other locked entwined with his left hand, they swayed through the masses, peacefully floating across the Hall.

Daphne and Blaise seemed content, chatting amicably with one another about whatever it was that crossed their minds. Belay amused himself with the idea of playing cupid for a moment before decided it would be far too much work and that they were far too young to choose their life partners.

Draco pinched his side through his robes to get his attention and Belay jerked to the side with a giggle. He pushed himself up against Draco's chest and listened to his heart as it sped up. He needn't look up to know his friend was blushing as the heat radiated from his cheeks and down onto his head.

"Are you enjoying the Masquerade now, Draco?" Belay purred, unable to resist with open Draco had made himself. The blonde sputtered nonsense words until he realized he'd best shut his mouth lest he embarrass himself further. The unfamiliarity of the entire event had left Belay feeling quite tired already and he laid his head contentedly on Draco's shoulder, pleased by the way he tensed up and got all flustered again.

The song was long. It seemed to go on and on but it wasn't at all unpleasant. Draco was very comfortable, even as a standing pillow, and seemed happy to keep dancing with him, even as the number of people around them steadily decreased to half the amount as it had started with.

Belay shut his eyes and sighed into his friend's neck, causing the blond to shiver in pleasure. His mask had begun to slide higher up on his head, likely looking ridiculous, but he couldn't bring himself to care to much. He was far too loose and happy feeling to care about much of anything.

However, the song had to come to an end and as the notes faded off he stood up properly and readjusted him mask, smiling softly. Draco looked quite dazed but pleased nevertheless. A quick, sharp rhythm startled Belay out of his drowsy trance and he looked around to find people who had left at the start of the previous song returning for the next dance. A tap on his shoulder startled him and he turned his head expecting it to be Blaise or Daphne, perhaps even Neville.

But it was Zaniel Potter who had his hand extended to him with a look of determination shining through the eye socket of his mask, strawberry blond hair wavy and messy as always. "May I have this dance?" He questioned.

Draco, having snapped out of his daze, glared at him and opened his mouth to say something snide but Belay spoke before him. "Yes, why not." He sent Draco a warning look and squeezed his hip gently before letting him go.

As Draco left, reluctantly, Belay eyed his twin's costume. Elegant white half robes with shining chain mail beneath them, and gleaming silver shoulder armor…He was a Princely Knight of Magic. A Light Prince, as he was a Light Angel.

Belay next glanced to the offered hand. It was risky. He could be giving himself away right then and there, but he felt bold and strong, able to face whatever was thrown at him. He didn't understand why he had these feelings, with nothing having rightly prompted them but he was too high to do anything but let them ride their course.

He settle his hand in Zaniel's palm and shivered at the feeling his power. It was so _different_ from his and his father's, so backwards and upside down and plain _wrong_. He was unafraid though, and he locked his eyes with Zaniel's and saw them narrow just the slightest bit through the eyeholes.

And they moved.

The dance was fervent and lively, downright viscous at times as Belay and Zaniel swung one another every which way, leaping, twisting and gliding across the floor. Those around them did the same, like a grand ritual. They flew as the music sped up, surprising Belay with how fast they were going.

"You haven't stumbled across any feathers as of late, have you?" Belay's heart skipped a beat and he looked at Zaniel sharply.

"No, actually. I haven't. I don't have an owl so I needn't visit the owlry, you see…" His stomach did a flip as Zaniel forcefully pulled him into a twirl.

"Are you sure? I came across a few large, _black_, feathers around the third floor." Belay felt cold.

"And they were much too large to belong to an owl." Zaniel was staring accusingly, coldly into his eyes and for some reason Belay found it very frightening.

"Well," he choked. "I don't know what else it could have been. Perhaps it just happened to be a very large owl that got loose…" His mind was glitching, panicking, and he was feeling dizzy. He knew what he'd said sounded ridiculous and he also knew Zaniel wouldn't believe a word he said.

"Right, perhaps." Zaniel muttered and and the song was suddenly over, on a sharp, harsh note.

A hand grabbed onto Belay's and he found himself being pulled away, Zaniel disappearing into the crowd as he was dragged off the dance floor.

He wearily turned his head around to realize the one who was leading him was in fact Daphne. She pushed him down into a chair beside Blaise who was looking at him with concern.

Belay realized he had to snap out of it, he couldn't afford to worry his friends. It was too dangerous.

* * *

Belay had to say he enjoyed himself immensely once the night was over. Though his meeting with Zaniel had not gone over as smoothly as it could have and instilled a large amount of fear in him, he had almost forgotten it once they'd been sent to bed.

It was just a shame that students below fourth year had to return to the dorms by twelve, though most were likely to be nurturing fresh cavities in their mouths and ready to crash and burn.

Others, however, trotted down the halls perkily, cradling bowls of candy that they proceeded to stuff themselves with. Others, like Draco.

Belay looked over at the blond in disgust as he popped his fourteenth chocoball, since they had returned to the tower, into his mouth. Daphne had wished them goodnight before heading down to the girls' dormitories, followed shortly by a yawning Pansy who dragged an apathetic Millicent Bulstrode by the hand. That left the three boys alone in the common room with a handful of students from different years.

Even though the boy had been adamant about being wide awake, Blaise had curled up at Belay's side and was drifting in and out of sleep, jerking every time he realized he was nodding off.

"We need to cel….celebrate Belay's birthday…" He muttered sleepily and Draco, wide awake and happily munching, agreed.

Belay merely rolled his eyes lazily pet Blaise's head causing his eyes to flutter shut. "It's not even my birthday anymore, what's the point?"

Despite saying this, he felt a tad disappointed. His father had not sent so much as a letter. Perhaps he had not performed to father's standards after all even though the tutoring sessions he's squeezed in with Draco had raised the blond's grades exponentially and the dutiful reports he'd sent home on Dumbledore's movements. It was with these less than happy thoughts that he drifted off on the cushy leather sofa of the common room, Blaise's head on his lap and Draco occupied with his bowl of sugar to his left.

* * *

The Great Hall that Sunday morning housed pitifully few students. Only the head boy and girl and a smattering of fourth years and below had managed drag themselves from their beds after a gala such as the one the night before.

Belay was amongst these numbers, though he shared the Slytherin table with no one besides Atem Kelsie, a solemn third year student who would have been better off in Ravenclaw as, even at breakfast, he always had his nose in a tome of sorts.

The Gryffindor table had a dozen or so student draped across it's surface, a sleepy-eyed Zaniel prodding his red haired friend every few moment to keep him from falling face first into his grits. He locked eyes with Belay for a moment and smiled lazily at him, a smile that Belay had no intention of acknowledging much less returning. It disturbed him, truthfully.

A lone barn owl swooped in through one of the grand windows, startling Belay as it dropped an enormous package in front of him with a _thud_. He fed it a piece of bacon before daring to untie the parcel from its leg.

Once freed from it's burden the barn owl took off, wings beating heavily and making Belay's curls tumble about his face. At the Head table the Headmaster watched him with sharp eyes.

Belay could not fight the smirk that forced itself upon his lips. The old man was right to watch him so carefully, however, his father was the one he should fear. That thought was pushed aside as a giddy excitement overwhelmed him. In his father's spiky scrawl was a 'Happy birthday Belay' on the package paper. There would be no letter as his father didn't trust an owl's ability to avoid interception but those three little words ignited a flame inside him.

He abandoned his plate and pattered back to the common room with his present tucked under his arm, though the end jutted out behind him as trotted down the corridors.

Blaise was where he had been all night, curled on the sofa and Draco too was huddled against an armrest with an empty bowl at his feet.

Without any concern as for waking them up, Belay threw the package down on the coffee table and proceeded to unwrap it with a much more gentle hand so he wouldn't rip his father's message. Beneath the brown wrap was a velvety case that made his heart skip a beat. Hs struggled with the latches on either end of it, finger shaky. The shape was far too unusual too be anything else, it could only be—

Lifted the lid he released a most undignified squeak of delight that sent Blaise rolling off the sofa and Draco yelping. Belay was far too happy with this new development to give them so much a glance and eyed the instrument before him.

It was a violin, the wood being a smoky dark brown and the bridge a creamy white. The strings, too, were luminescent white that seemed to glow as he tentatively plucked a note from one. The bow shared the same characteristics as it's partner and while he longed to stroke the hair, a card inside the case identified it as unicorn hair, he resisted the temptation for fear he would damage it.

"Belay," Draco started grouchily. "What the bloody—," he wasn't allowed the chance to finish as Belay zipped passed him and toward the stairs leading to the girls' dorms.

"Daphne!" He hollered. "Daphne get up already!" Near bouncing with excitement at the foot of the stairs he waited anxiously for her arrival. She appeared in her night gown looking far less pleased. Her hair was a mess and she a sleep in her narrowed eyes. "What is it?" She nearly snapped.

"You've got to teach me how to play the violin Daphne you've got to!" His bright smile seemed to shock the tiredness out of her and she started climbing the rest of the stair to the common room. "What in Morgana's name are you talking about?"

Belay dragged her by the hand over to the table and presented to her the shining new instrument. She just gaped at it for a moment before stuttered out a, "When?"

* * *

As it turned out, Belays cries had awoken most of the house, several of whom were older years who turned on him rather angrily. Of course, between the happy glow he was omitting and his thrall he made it out unscathed.

It turned out that Daphne hadn't brought her own violin to Hogwarts as her parents didn't think she would have the time to practice but, most likely due to the miserable expression that settled on Belay's face, she promised to ask if they would send it for her. He gave her a hug and a thank you before leaving her and his other friends in the common room, dazed.

The whole day seemed to be, as the muggles liked to say, filled with sunshine and daisies. Belay's smile shined brighter than any other wherever they went. Though he was loath to leave behind his present, he realized he didn't have the ability nor the proper resources to play yet so he left it locked in his trunk. He didn't trust some of the buffoons in his dorm not to destroy it merely out of dislike for him, namely Nott.

Theodore had been quiet, and it was beginning unnerve Belay as he knew that was not a word to properly describe the boy. Nott was the type to hold a grudge for as long as he could and perhaps a few years on top of that. He had no doubt he was cooking up some scheme in that rotten little mind of his, looking for allies wherever he could.

Despite Belay's outward happiness, he knew he needed to be reign in his emotions. Zaniel would be a problem soon and he needed to consult with his father about what he should do. There was no way he could just ignore the rising threat but he could not currently fight against it either. Belay could not interfere with his father's plans, it would kill him to disappoint his father, especially after having received such a marvelous gift.

That night Belay wrote a letter to his father, gushing about the violin before solemnly informing him of the new development that had occurred. He rolled up the parchment and sent it off with Peru, who had not kept how displeased he was to be forced to go out in the cold to himself. Belay silenced him with a hardy warming charm that made the snake tremble with pleasure and praises for his intelligent and kind master.

Belay prepared for bed with the hope that his father would respond quickly with a plan for what to do. As he slid under his covers and drew the drapes he remembered for first time in two months how safe it felt at home in his father's arms compared to how frightened he felt inside here at Hogwarts.

How could he not, when he was faced with two Light Angels aware of him?


End file.
